Untamed
by EEevee
Summary: Story of a young eevee's life... rated for lang. and violence
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, sorry  
  
The female eevee gasped as a sharp pain rippled through her side. Something was wrong. Anxiously she licked her side barely feeling the rough edges of her tongue sifting her thick fur/ Normally grooming calmed her, but not now. The pain was too overwhelming. It was a sharp agony filled with an underlying throb of dull pain.  
  
Her three cubs, newly hatched, whimpered. Their eyes were still closed and their little nubs of ears weren't functioning yet, but they could sense her distress. The two females mewed faintly huddling together pitifully. The male, off to the side, bawled in protest. He was always so loud. Usually the mother would simply hush him tolerantly, but today she couldn't take the sharp, plaintive noise. It tore through her head.   
  
She lashed out feebly with a front paw. At the last moment a shudder ran through her and she clipped the cub rather than belting him. Unaware of how close he had come to a fateful injury the male bawled all the louder. The female eevee snarled then shrunk back, ashamed. How could she strike her offspring? Filled with a new kind of pain she retreated to the side of her den where she couldn't hurt them.  
  
"She's getting worse Richard."  
  
The eevee barely heard the strange, disembodied voice that hovered above her. Her dull, clouded eyes were turned inward.  
  
"I know." Another voice answered then sighed. There was a shuffling noise and the top broke off.  
  
The female eevee shrieked in pain and buried her face in her paws to avoid the light that shone down. It was bright and unnatural.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" The first voice asked sounding rather mystified.  
  
A large human hand descended in to the box. Rough nails and tough calluses marked the owner of the hand a workingman. A hand use to hard labor. It moved slowly, deliberately. The large fingers curled and gently stroked the mother eevee on her back. Feeling the alien touch she swung around and tried to bury her teeth into his flesh. The hand made a calculated jerk avoiding the sharp teeth.  
  
"What else can I do?" The one called Richard sighed. There was hesitation in his voice and sadness. "Take the pups away and hope she gets better."  
  
The large hand gently scooped up one of the little golden furred females. She mewed weakly then snuggled deeply into his cupped palm.  
  
"And if she doesn't?" The other persisted.  
  
The first hand was joined by a second. The second moved slowly. It slid under the second female who was whining and shivering. Feeling the touch the helpless cub relaxed.  
  
"What do you think?" Richard snapped unhappily.  
  
The two females were shuffled into one hand freeing the other to retrieve the now screaming male. Rather than relax trustingly when the big hand stroked him he cried even louder. When the rough fingers started to wrap around his pudgy middle he clawed and struggled.  
  
"The needle?"  
  
The three cubs were shuffled into a makeshift bed. Automatically the two females groped blindly until they found one another. Then they curled into a furry blob. The male made one last squawk then subsided.  
  
"Yes." 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
"Now are you sure you want this one?" The kindly professor asked holding out a red and white ball to the pre-teen standing before him. He noted the bold look of determination plastered on the youth's face and sighed inwardly. "We've discussed the reason why I haven't given him out before."  
  
A mulish expression flickered across the girl's face and she pursed her lips. A habit she learned from her mother no doubt.  
  
"I can handle Kolya."  
  
The old man shook his head half in wonder and half in resigned amusement. With an expert flick he released the pokemon inside. The large male eevee stood still as a statue. His abnormally pale eyes flickered over to the girl. The two had met before. Still, he studied her as if they were complete strangers.  
  
The professor's eyes took on a worried look. For the last three years he had taken care of the male eevee know as Kolya. While not particularly a troublemaker, Kolya tended to distance himself in a cold cocoon. His two sisters had been given away to deserving young would-be trainers long ago. He didn't care so far as the old man could tell. The professor got the impression, even after taking care of the young pokemon all his life, that he was merely tolerated by Kolya. Kolya didn't listen at all and was incredibly stubborn. He did things to please himself and no one else.  
  
"Here boy." Calli beckoned wiggling her fingers in a friendly way. The eevee stared impassively. She crouched down and looked him over. "You know me. And guess what? Now you're mine. We can travel together and be a team.  
  
Silently the eevee raised his lip and lowered his head. Apparently he had different ideas. The professor clutched the pokeball in his hand nervously. A fine sheen of sweat covered his brow and palm. This wasn't going at all like it was suppose to. He never should have listened to the girl's confident request.  
  
"None of that now!" The girl reprimanded sternly. Her outstretched fingers remained steady, but there was a shadow of fear lurking in her emerald eyes.  
  
With fluid, deadly grace the furry pokemon flew towards the girl. The professor threw the ball, but it was far too late to stop the normal type pokemon in his attack. Instinctively Calli threw up her arms protecting her face. Both humans were shocked when the eevee merely blew past her.  
  
He melted into the undergrowth. Calli sunk to her knees shuddering and crying. The professor swore and wished he had put the young eevee in isolation forever.   
  
A slight sound made them both look up in surprise. Held tightly in the fox-like pokemon's mouth was a bloody body. Or rather he had hold of the creature's arm. The scythe claws were stained with old blood and the navy coat was covered with scars.  
  
At first Calli just stared in shocked amazement then she broke down completely, "He saved us!"  
  
The old man blinked giving her a blank look. He wondered if the stress had gone to her brain. Not a nice thought, but entirely plausible given what just happened.  
  
"You hadn't heard?" The girl said wiping away a stray tear from her cheek with the fleshy part of her palm. It left a slight smear of dirt from where her palm hit the ground to break her fall. "There has been a renegade man killing pokemon on the loose in this area."  
  
The professor blinked stupidly then frown. "Really? I hadn't heard."  
  
Calli rushed up to Kolya but he backed away rather than receiving his praise. Still, the professor could grasp the notion that the eevee did actually feel protective towards the girl. He would never be the friendly, open type. However, for some reason the eevee felt that Calli needed him and respected him. The professor had a guilty shock. He doubted anyone ever respected the young eevee before. Not even the kind professor himself.  
  
"Well, it seems you like me after all." Calli whispered putting her hand in her lap.  
  
"Erm, yes, well. Here's your pokedex and your extra pokeballs. I wish you and Kolya the best of luck." 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"Catch me if you can!" The young vulpix yipped gleefully over his shoulder at the oddish. The young grass pokemon was toddling as fast as she could on woefully short legs. The vulpix slowed and play bowed in the fashion of all canine creatures. "Come on! You'll never get better this way!  
  
Suddenly the vulpix was dive bombed from above. The spearow chuckled good natured and fluttered out of reach as the hotheaded vulpix pour flame into the air. "Fight fair!"  
  
"Define fair." The bird teased from a fairly high altitude.  
  
The vulpix barked and turned to the eevee seated up on the hill. He cocked his head quizzically and asked, "Don't you want to play Kolya?"  
  
The eevee ignored his question and continued to stare off towards the forest. He was perfectly still. Calli's other pokemon found it odd that he was always so still. His ears never swiveled and he rarely used his nose. The only thing he did was look around with his odd colored eyes.  
  
The quiet female pikachu, newly caught, walked up to Kolya and tapped him politely on the shoulder. The tan pokemon jerked and turned towards them accusingly. The pikachu jumped back timidly, but the vulpix walked up.   
  
"Don't you want to play?" He repeated. Despite his hot temper he was a caring individual and had the inborn ability to be a good leader. He just couldn't understand why the eevee didn't like being around others. "I'll even be It."  
  
Silence met his request.  
  
"Maybe you are deaf and dumb." The fire fox grumbled.  
  
"Emberz, that's not fair." The oddish protested.  
  
"I know, but why's he always so silent? I've never heard him talk."  
  
"Maybe he doesn't have anything to say." The spearow suggested taking the space beside the pikachu.  
  
The eevee glanced from one to the other, but didn't try to defend himself.  
  
"Hey guys!" Calli chirped coming up over the hill with a packet clutched to her chest. She bounced down beside them ignoring the curious circle and spread the checkered blanket out. She then heaped food out along with a wide grin. "We feast. Great job at the last gym. We really nailed them, didn't we?"  
  
All the pokemon agreed except, of course, Kolya. Calli reached over and ruffled Emberz head affectionately. She then patted Oddball and scratched Sky. Pixie the pikachu jumped sweetly in her lap and she laughed. She leaned over towards Kolya and he shrugged her hand away. Puzzled, but used to his strange behavior she stroked Pixie instead. She missed the hurt and disappointment in the eevee's eyes.  
  
"Hey you!" An angry voice rang out, "This is private property so move your picnic somewhere else."  
  
Calli whipped around giving the gang of teenage boys a hard stare. "According to whom? I asked Nurse Joy and she said this is public property. A public park in fact."  
  
Some of the boys shifted nervously, but the leader sneered and spat. He strutted forward until he was practically on top of them. Carelessly, he let his muddy shoes smear across the blanket and planted one in the pickles.  
  
"Not this part of the park." He leered dangerously. He glanced at all her pokemon and a vicious smile crossed his lips. "Actually, I've decided to give you a chance. Only good pokemon trainers are allowed here. Maybe you'd like to prove your worth with a battle?"  
  
"Depends on the terms. I don't trust you scum to play by the rules." Calli said boldly. Her pokemon had created a semi-circle around her eyeing the newcomers. Emberz was first and foremost while Kolya flanked his left and Sky his right.  
  
"Three on three. Any type. Fight until they're down. No surrender and no quarter given. Fair enough for you?"  
  
"Done. With one other condition. If I win you leave me alone. Then promise not to bother any other innocent trainers. If you win I give you half my earnings from the last gym leader I beat."  
  
Sensing an easy cash intake the leader accepted. He spat in his hand and held it out. Calli, with some hesitation, did the same. They shook then squared off.  
  
"Go ryhorn!" The male youth called out sending his pokeball high into the air. The solid rock pokemon emerged and crashed to the ground making it shake. Calli shook her head at the cheap intimidation and signaled to Emberz. She knew that Oddball had the advantage, but the small plant pokemon wasn't ready for this.  
  
The two pokemon faced off. The rhino pokemon snorted and pawed the ground sending up puffs of dust and pollen. The fire fox danced lightly in anticipation. The rock pokemon gave an ear shattering bellow and charged with his lethal horn pointed at the fuzzy red vulpine.  
  
Emberz waited until the ton-sized ryhorn was directly in front of him before making his move. Rapidly his four paws flew sending dirt and clumps of grass flying into the air. His tails whipped in a fury and then he was gone. All that remained with a medium sized hole in the ground. The ryhorn was still dealing with the two defensive attacks however. Sand grit stuck in his eyes and the six stinging lashes that had slid across his face were distracting.  
  
"Ryhorn, use stomp! Cave the little rat in!" The boy yelled out furious.  
  
Calli merely watched with a smile on her face. She and Emberz had spent hours perfecting that move set for their battle against the rock type leader Brock. Even then it had been risky because Brock more than likely had taught his onix dig also. Against this ill prepared amateur victory was almost guaranteed.  
  
Emberz had the sense to end the skirmish quickly. He knew that he had superior speed, but his opponent had weight and power on his side. He spun up through the soft soil and delivered the finishing blow with skilled expertise.  
  
Next it was Calli's Pixie against the boy's Parasect. Unfortunately, the poor pikachu gave in to the poisonous spores falling to the ground twitching spastically and making small sounds of pain.  
  
"Oh, no. Pixie return."  
  
"Hah, down to the last match." The boy sneered still confident. "Unlike you I saved my best for last."  
  
Calli looked at him in confusion then realized that the boy thought Emberz was her best pokemon. A steady grin crossed her face and she flicked her fingers. Kolya, who had been watching the battles with avid diligence, sprang forward eagerly. His whole body was lean and tough. Something that wasn't noticeable when he was seated. Calli felt satisfaction as the boy paled slightly.  
  
"Go Nidoking!"  
  
The light faded slowly, but the ground shook with the ground creature's roar as soon as he emerged. The bony, rough hide was covered and crossed with ugly scars. There was a bellicose look to his eyes and a rough cruelness. He wasn't even pink anymore because hard mud cakes and dust clung to him. His horn was broken at the tip. In short, this was one nasty customer.  
  
"Kolya, do you think you can take him?" Calli asked worried. She was rolling his pokeball in her fingers and biting her lip. She was beginning to have second thoughts about this battle. All the money in the world wasn't worth her pokemon's health, confidence, and trust.  
  
Kolya, once again, declined to reply. His pale eyes glinted with anticipation and his brushy tail was bristled. He let out a hostile snarl to answer the deafening roar and charged.  
  
The large brute was taken by surprise. He grunted at the slight impact when the small eevee slammed into his midsection. Chuckling wickedly he flicked his long claw up and twitched it making the universal sign for bring it on.   
  
This time the normal type was more cautious. He knew he no longer had the advantage of surprise. He would have to tread very carefully.  
  
Feinting left then jumping straight up he pasted the larger pokemon's slow defenses. With a flash of teeth and claws he darted away again. A thin trickle of blood dribbled slowly down the coarse, rocky creature's face. A sadistic, fanged smile appeared as the larger pokemon wiped it away contemptuously.  
  
Emberz and the rest held their collective breath. This was a dangerous game Kolya was playing and it was obvious he was losing. One slight mistake could be his last. Somehow they knew that the Nidoking wouldn't stop once the eevee was down. And his slime trainer wouldn't call him back either.  
  
"I give up!" Calli cried also seeing the circumstances. She started to loosen her belt, but the boy threw up his hands and cried out eagerly, "No can do missy. Not unless you can get your eevee to come back."  
  
"Kolya, return!"  
  
The eevee completely ignored her. He twisted to the right missing being skewered by half an inch. Bouncing back with all four feet he tore at the tough hide again and again. The poison type sneered wondering why the creature before him with so stupid. Obviously, claws and teeth weren't going to penetrate his armor skin.  
  
Kolya paused for an instant. His light pink tongue was panting as he sucked the hot, dusty air in and out rapidly. He cocked his scruffy head and made a strange yip. Dashing forward recklessly he slammed his head into the creature's chest. Dodging a massive swipe he slammed an Iron Tail into the same spot over and over again. With a final Headbutt he leaped back nimbly to survey his handiwork.  
  
With a groan the giant toppled over doing a face plant.  
  
"What the heck?" The boy cried in shock. He rushed over and flipped his massive pokemon over on it's back. A small, cross-shaped cut laid dead center in the hard plate armor. The boy's face turned bright red with unchecked anger, "No way that runt knocked him out! You cheat somehow! I know it!"  
  
Calli looked just as surprised. She turned to look at Kolya. He was calmly cleaning out one of his wounds with his tongue.  
  
"You cheated! Cheater!" The boy stormed and his gang started to take up a chant.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know, but there's no way your runt did that!" the boy insisted closing the gap between them. His fists were curled into tight balls with the knuckles shone white. His jaw was locked and his eyes flashing. His intentions were quite clear. Calli stepped back a step. She wasn't afraid to fight; she did it all the time back home. However, the promise she had made to her mother just before she left rang in her head. Except she wasn't sure how it dictated self-defense.  
  
The boy tried to belt her across the face with a closed fist. She threw her hands up, but she wasn't quite fast enough. The corner of his fist brushed across her left cheek. The boy never got in another swing. Kolya was on him.  
  
The eevee ripped savagely into the boy's hands as the frantic human blocked his face and throat. Bright red blood was spraying everywhere.  
  
"Kolya, no!" Calli screamed rushing over. He turned towards her and she gasped stumbling back. His normally flat eyes were shinning with a killing fever. She timidly extended her hand and swiftly jerked it back as the eevee snapped. His sharp teeth clicked together with a strange preciseness and he went back to maiming the boy.  
  
The kid's gang took off screaming. Calli only hoped the one of them had enough sense to get help. She looked around frantically for a way to pry Kolya off the screaming kid. Her eyes landed on the pokeball she had dropped in her haste to get over there. Licking her lips nervously she sprinted to it.   
  
"Return!" Nothing happened.  
  
Emberz looked up at her in confusion. His six tails were bristled in fear and his normally gay eyes were murky. "Vul?"  
  
"Stop him."  
  
The small fox needed no other command. He sprang forward knocking into the bigger pokemon with his shoulder. Before Kolya could mount a counter attack Emberz loosed a sizable fire spin to hold him. The sheets of flame whirled around brightly in a secure circle.  
  
A sharp whistling sounded in the distance then closer. Officer Jenny and her growlithe rounded a grove of trees.  
  
Calli took the moment to scoop Kolya up to her chest as Emberz let the firewall collapse. He struggled wildly to get at the firedog that was barking wildly at him.  
  
"Officer Jenny, Kolya was protecting me!" Calli protested loudly. She had blood all over her hands and clothes where she had restrained the eevee from laying into the officer's growlithe. Emberz crowded close to her. Kolya lay confused and exhausted in her arms. His brown coat was splashed with red.  
  
The officer shook her head. Her blue eyes flickered over to where the boy was being loaded into an ambulance.   
  
"You better hope that boy survives." The officer remarked coldly. Her eyes slid back to the eevee and she found herself amazed that such a small, normal type could inflict such horrific damage. He had some devils in him that was for sure. His pale eyes rose to meet hers and she felt her heart stop. It was the look of a predator. She wondered how the girl had managed so far, how she couldn't see the killer hiding behind a thin veil of aloofness.  
  
"What happens now?" The girl asked in a scared, quiet voice. She was shaking all over and tears were welling in her eyes. The officer supposed it was shock finally kicking in. She wanted to comfort the child but those strange, pale eyes were still locked on her. They dared her to make a move, mocked her. Instead she contented herself with scooping up the girl's distraught vulpix. The fox pokemon was quivering and making small distressed noises.  
  
"You have to give your eevee over to the city. They will quarantine him to make sure he doesn't have any diseases. Then…" Jenny trailed off uncertain how to soften what she had to say next, "He'll be put down. He's simply to dangerous to continue living."  
  
"Oh." No shower of tears or keening wails. The girl gulped down a lump and tried to hand the normal type over to the officer. She shied back and muttered, "You can keep a hold of him for now, okay?"  
  
The Officer Jenny directed Calli to a marked van. It was label in big, black letters. The young officer assisting Jenny opened the double door with shaking hands. He nodded briefly then scrambled back a safe distance. Calli placed Kolya, now limp and passive, into the metal cage. She could feel the cold metal as her hand brushed the floor. She ran a single finger across the top of his head, the only caress he permitted, then abruptly jerked her hand back. Wrapping her fingers around the cage door she closed it and latched it. Only after she had backed off did her hands start trembling. Accepting Jenny's comforting words and Emberz she turned her back and slowly walked off.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Joeyz girl: Yeah, just don't think about that stuff ^__^ you'll be better off. I love eevee, it's always been my favorite pokemon. Even before I knew what pokemon was.  
  
Paladin Dragoon: Waah, sorry for not replying before! And my chapters start off short, but soon they turn into awful monsters ^^;;; 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Kolya hunched his shoulders and shoved his small body in a corner. The slick, cold steel beneath his feet was hard to grasp even with claws. The truck swayed shoving him to the left. He hit the other side of his small cell with a dull thump.  
  
Too soon the uncomfortable ride was over leaving the eevee with no time to form a plan of escape. Kolya glared at his captors unsure whether to attack or defend. Either way he was determined that they wouldn't get him out of the cage without serious damage.  
  
Instead of undoing the latch the female with the red hair done up in loops pulled out a vial of almost clear liquid. She inserted a long, thin needle drawing up the liquid. Kolya watched with deep distrust. He knew what a needle was of course, the good professor was very punctual about his vaccines. The eevee had learned to tolerate them since there was no other option. Yet somehow he knew what the red haired woman had planned was more than a harmless prick to his neck.  
  
On the end of the needle with a tube and it was capped off by a fluffy, pink tuft. This was loaded into a long, thin stick. The woman fiddled with some knobs for a few seconds before leveling the stick. Now Kolya could see that the stick was actually completely hollow and made entirely out of a black metal. The thick hairs on the back of his neck started to bristle and a snarl played around his lips.  
  
Suddenly the needle was shooting towards him!  
  
He flung himself to the right only to run up against the side. The needle bounced harmlessly off the steel backing, but Kolya knew he couldn't dodge very well. Not in such a confined space. Wildly he dove at the bars. The whole cage rocked dangerously and the two women rushed to keep it from tipping. They were too late because the cage had made its way to the edge and being so heavy in the front it crashed forward.  
  
Kolya waited suddenly still. He knew that they couldn't shoot needles at him when the slits of bars were faced down towards the asphalt. He knew they would come up with another plan however. Humans, he had found, were amazingly persistent and never knew when they were beat. Oddly enough this tactic seemed to work out far more than it should have.  
  
  
  
There was some scuffling outside and he tensed. If they were foolish enough to open the lock that held him there was nothing they could do to keep him. Not with their weak bodies or their pet pokemon.  
  
  
  
To his disappointment they didn't lift the box. In fact they seemed to go away. All sounds of activity ceased. He waited in a tense, painful silence for an attack that never came. Soon he could feel his muscles start to ache from being so cramped up. His eyelids drooped feeling as if weights had been tied to them. He was dreadfully thirsty and his wounds from the battle were throbbing. It was only after he fell adrift in dreamland and woke with a start the second time the nature of those nasty human's plan dawned on him. They were waiting for him to be too tired to attack. Too thirsty and weak. Too clumsy and hungry.  
  
  
  
With a slight sneer of satisfaction he curled himself into a ball. No matter how quiet or sneaky they thought they were he would know when they approached. So long as he kept his guard up he was free to relax and ease his tired muscles. The limited activity would also serve to curb his hunger although he could do nothing about his painful thirst.  
  
  
  
After a time he lost track of how long he had been left to lie in the death box. As the sun rose to its zenith the heat in the small box was stifling. The only source of fresh air was the small slats ribbed on the top of the three sides. All they did was provide air so he wouldn't suffocate they didn't take away the pressing heat. Soon Kolya was panting and was forced to sprawl to release body heat. It wasn't an ideal position for instant defense, however, he wished to live and not be totally brain damaged.  
  
  
  
Hours later he sensed someone coming. He wasn't totally sure, but he thought this was a male human. The tread was much heavier and the smell was different. Kolya crouched immediately on guard.  
  
  
  
Hold on there. A deep voice commanded in his head.  
  
  
  
Kolya halted deeply startled. The words were addressed to him and he could understand them. For the first time in his life he felt he could communicate with another being. Granted that so far it only worked one way, but excitement raced through him anyhow.  
  
  
  
There was a long pause and then the voice continued, How's about a deal? I'll let you out of that box if you promise to stay put and not harm anyone.  
  
  
  
Kolya's mouth twitched and he considered. For a human the man sounded friendly enough. Also, if this ploy of theirs failed he was sure that they would leave him in the box for a longer period.  
  
  
  
After a few minutes the voice instructed, If yes, rattle the box twice to the left and once to the right.  
  
  
  
With some hesitation he did as instructed. Suddenly the steel box was being gently toppled over. Fresh air rushed in and Kolya sucked it up quietly. His pale eyes were glued to the bars for a glimpse of his savior. A large man appeared. His face was a pleasant mocha color framed with a trim beard. Both his neatly cropped hair and his beard were graying and deep wrinkles marked his skin. He gave Kolya a slight smile and made to open the cage.  
  
  
  
One of the females grabbed his hand, but he shook her off.  
  
  
  
Hello there. Listen close, okay? You're on death row, but provided that I can control you the city has granted you a chance to be rehabilitated. You know what that means? Kolya shook his head warily, You can't go around attacking people because they displease you. There are rules to follow and I'm going to teach you how to behave. Do you understand that?  
  
  
  
Kolya nodded once, interested.  
  
  
  
I'm letting you out now. You're not going to run or attack. The man made that an order. He fiddled with the lock and swung the door up. Kolya cleared the side gracefully and looked to the man for further instructions. His body remained tense and his senses were trained towards the two females hovering a few yards away. He hadn't forgotten the flying needle.  
  
  
  
The man smiled and remarked, Good. I think we're going to get along just fine. Don't you?  
  
Reviewers:  
  
CeeCee: It'd be a rather short story if he didn't, ne? ^_-- Thank you.  
  
Joeyz girl: Ah yes, the inner demons. Description of the gross parts is the funnest part J/K I guess that's just my style of writing at work.  
  
Coffee Luv: Absolutely, very coolies.  
  
Paladin Dragoon: There are tons of creeps out there unfortunately, Kolya just happened to despense some justice to that one =] 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
  
  
Attack to the left now! The man directed. Kolya never learned his name and never cared to. They had a working relationship and nothing more. It was best to be impersonal and the human seemed to understand that.  
  
  
  
Shooting left he torn into the training dummy. The cloth ripped loudly leaving a limb clutched firmly between his teeth. The cloth tasted dusty and smelled like sweat. Kolya could tell it use to be someone's shirt.  
  
  
  
Excellent work. He praised. Kolya had learned early on that it was difficult to please the older man. He expected consistent and correct responses to his directions. It felt good to have someone understand him. The girl was a nice and considerate but she could no more understand him than a stone. It was the same with the other pokemon. Even his own sisters.  
  
  
  
Let's call it quits for the day. The man said wiping sweat off his large brow. The day was still young, but the sun was blistering over Saffron City. The temperature was expected to climb into the high nineties and already the heat was getting unmerciful.  
  
  
  
Kolya nodded in understanding and wandered over to sleep under his favorite maple tree. Quickly he excavated a nest in the soft, cool sand and stretched out. He had resided with the man since his narrow escape from death. That had been two months ago. Since then they had established a routine that suited them both. It had been hard at first. Kolya wasn't use to taking orders and had to learn several on occasions that the man was not to be crossed. All in all it wasn't a bad life. Kolya missed the girl and her pokemon still sometimes. They were odd, but they had been polite to him. Just as he was about to doze off he felt someone approach.  
  
  
  
Mind if I sit here? A distinctly female voice asked. Kolya nodded and the Ralts settled in beside him. Her mellow red eyes flickered across his face, and his mind he was sure, before she addressed him. Something is bothering you. Are you not happy with us here?  
  
  
  
The eevee stared up at her with pale, pale eyes, He frowned unsure how to answer her. Evidently his thoughts were enough because her eyes lit up in understanding.  
  
  
  
You miss you're old trainer?  
  
  
  
He nodded slowly. Part of him was shamed to admit that. Shamed to admit that he was emotionally attached to a human being. To him they were an inferior species and he could not understand how they ever managed to become the world rulers. There were much smarter and much stronger pokemon. It was a mystery.  
  
  
  
I am sure she is fine. If you knew her name I could look her up on the computer database. That was another thing Kolya couldn't wrap his mind around .Why such a smart, psychically inclined pokemon would even both with pathetic human technology.  
  
  
  
He shook his head. He didn't know her name.  
  
  
  
Do you know what you lack? I know that has got to be bothering you. Eating you up from the inside. The ralts paused and continued slowing as if unsure of how he would react, Master told me you are deaf. Do you know what that is?  
  
  
  
The eevee shook his head warily.  
  
  
  
It's when your ears don't work properly.  
  
  
  
He stared at her uncomprehending. Ears? Those long things on the top of his head. What exactly were they suppose to do then?  
  
  
  
Most humans and pokemon can hear sounds. Language. Through their ears. You can only hear it in you mind.  
  
He glared unsure if she was playing a trick on him. She stared back completely sincere.  
  
You can make noise still can't you? Vibrations from you mouth. She questioned curiously. Kolya wasn't certain she was truly trying to be helpful. Her answers seem hurtful to him.  
  
He nodded. Yes, he could make this 'noise', although he hadn't done so in quite awhile. Not since his mother was taken away from him. He vaguely remembered the big, course human hand and the fuzzy warmth of his sisters.  
  
Aren't you happy? You know what's wrong now. She pressed seeming pleased with herself. Kolya stared silently. He wasn't happy. So he knew what was wrong. Did that change anything? No. Nothing at all. Nothing was changed. He was still 'deaf' and his ears didn't 'hear' those 'noises'. Master said once you evolve that should change. I sure hope so. It's a joy to hear.  
  
He snarled silently showing his teeth. She didn't notice. Flattening his ears he stalked off. His pale eyes flickered around making sure there was no one around and he lay down in a boneless heap. Not truly off guard, but as close as he ever came to such a state.   
  
Evolve. I was something all pokemon did supposedly. Then way wasn't he content? Most pokemon would be thrilled to have such a choice of elements to morph into. Fire, water, dark, electric, and psychic. He just wanted to be normal. It was who he was. And if evolving meant he got 'hearing', he wasn't so sure he wanted to. Despite his lone nature he was quite happy with his existence. A true survivor.  
  
Eevee? Eevee! the man yelled out startling Kolya out of his deep thought. He sprang up still weighted down by his unsolved dilemma. It didn't matter at the moment. He was being summoned and while he didn't have to obey it was expected. Respect must be respected and observed. Even if that meant coming like a dog every time he was called.  
  
Loping along with an easy gait he felt something wrong. Smoke filled his delicate nose making him sneeze and wheeze. Alarmed he looked over the treetops and saw a black pillar rising from the direction of town. As he drew closer, now at a dead run, sparks and cinders showered down blown by the wind. They burnt through his silky brown fur scorching the skin below. He hardly noticed. It was utter chaos in the town center. The gym was on fire with the blaze rising to the sky. Hungry flames licked across the structure.  
  
He looked around anxiously. There were a lot of people here. Some calling out water pokemon to fight the blazes, others crying in fright. Mothers shielded their children and bit their lips in fear. Some men had formed a bucket brigade, which was making little progress. Sirens filled the air with vibrations that even Kolya could feel and flashing colored lights whirled. There was no sign of the man.  
  
His ralts came running up wide-eyed and panting. She was clearly distressed. He cocked his head worried.  
  
He's…he's in the building! She whimpered sinking to her knees. I tried to stop him. Really I did. He wouldn't listen. He went in there after Sabrina, you know she's his daughter right?  
  
Kolya bounded past her and weaved through the many human legs. He dodged spurts of cold, hard water and leaped the pokemon that go in his way. Now he was wishing he were a flareon so he could withstand the heat and flames rolling off the building. Or a vaporeon so he could help clear a path to safety. Instead he was an eevee. A little, pathetic normal type. So what if the human died? He could always live free like the wild pokemon in the area. Or he would find his old trainer and rejoin the team. Despite her shocking betrayal he would forgive her. If worst came to worse he would always find another trainer…  
  
But he didn't want any of these things. Yes, he would like to live without human interference. Also, he would like to see his old trainer. He couldn't leave his savior, the one who saved his life, fry in flames like a tiny insect. His honor wouldn't allow it. He just couldn't let it happen.  
  
Some hands grabbed for him and he whirled nipping one hard enough to draw drops of blood. They jerked back leaving his path to the inferno free. Diving into the flames he let out a soundless howl of pain. The heat was intense. It assaulted his tender parts. His eyes and nose watered then cracked as they dried out. His fur shortened then disappeared as the fire consumed it. Sheets of fire rose up around him and swirled around. Smoke filled his dry eyes and clung in his throat making him cough.  
  
His limbs started to feel leaden and he forced himself on. Entering the last chamber he saw the man and the younger woman called Sabrina with an alakazam. The brave psychic pokemon was holding a flimsy barrier over the two. Sweat glistened across his round brow and his eyes were shut tight with effort.  
  
Kolya rushed over throwing himself through the barrier. Luckily it was made only to hold the smoke and heat out, not solid objects.  
  
Eevee. The man said with relief. He did something he had never taken the liberty of doing before: He picked Kolya up. The eevee was so surprised he went limp like a rag doll.  
  
A glow started to shine from his fur and moved outward. His whole body, which was sore and raw tingled. Like tiny pins and needles pricking in and out with incredible speed. His bones elongated making him uncomfortable. It was an odd sensation, but not painful. His fur started to grow back out long and silky. His tail narrowed and lengthened splitting at the end. The ears flattened out to shape like butterfly wings and tufts of fur shot out of the crest of his jawbone. A hard knob grew on his forehead and suddenly he could 'hear'.  
  
The flames crackled and hiss dangerously. They sounded hungry. They wished for flesh and bone to consume. More than the insubstantial plastic and metal.  
  
Kolya jumped down lightly and stumbled slightly. It was going to take some practice to grow into his new body. Lashing his cat-like forked tail he walked up beside the alakazam as it fainted from exhaustion. Suddenly the job of barrier was his. He poured his energy into a shield and slowly crawled towards the exit. A heavy beam crashed down alight with fire. He quickly changed course and inched around it.  
  
It seemed like eternity as the three of them made their way through. Once a small beam toppled down on Kolya. He winced as it stuck his shoulders stunning him. The man tried to help him up but he shrugged him off angrily. He evolved to leave his weaknesses behind. Pushing and straining the three made it to the steps. Kolya felt the world go black around him and closed his pale blue eyes as he crashed to the gritty ground.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Coffee Luv: He lives, he lives. I have yet to actually kill off the protaganist of a story (yet =P)  
  
CeeCee 2003: More on the guy here, just a bit. And it's not a leap in logic to assume it was a pokemon talking to him ^^;; I was originally going to make it a pokemon (hypno), but I decided a human would be more creditable.  
  
  
  
Paladin Dragoon: Oh yes, the creeps of the world, among other things -.-;; He's free, yup. For now. 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
  
  
Kolya felt something tugging. Tugging at him to return. For a while there was only blackness. A deep void where nothing entered. But the tugging pulled him away. It dragged him back, back towards where he left off. Back to his life.  
  
  
  
He opened his pale eyes and jumped in surprise. Wire, tubes, and all sorts of other thin, circular implements were plugged into him. He wasn't sure how he knew what any of the strange things were, but he did. Thinking about it made a fuzzy, tickling sensation in the back of him mind. Like it was too far away to reach, to connect with.  
  
  
  
He tried to get up only to find restraints locked around his limbs. They were snug and iron strong. The position he was in was undoubtedly comfortable for a human with their long bodies and duo legs, but for him it was painful, unnatural. He wanted desperately to turn on his side or stomach. Instead he was stuck staring upwards in confusion.  
  
  
  
Things weren't clear. Where was the man? He wasn't sure who that was, but he knew him. They respected each other and he knew what the man looked like. He recalled another pokemon, this one female. She would talk to him with her mind.  
  
  
  
"He's still out of it." A distinctly female voice murmured softly. "I doubt he'll come around all that fast anyway. He's pretty burnt up to begin with and then you add in the head trauma…well, it's amazing he's still alive."  
  
  
  
Kolya wasn't sure how he was understanding the words. It wasn't with his ears, and it wasn't noise. Instead it was like his mind could understand the faint vibrations coming from the human's mouth and translated it so that Kolya could 'hear'. It made little sense, but he had more to worry about than such a problem. A problem, which was quickly turning out to be an advantage.  
  
  
  
"That's why I wanted him." A deep voice purred coldly, almost in a monotone. Kolya took an instant dislike to the man. A silent growl formed in his throat, but caught. He hacked painfully jerking against his restraints. He heard the footsteps as the woman rushed over. Her oval face peered down curiously. A worried frown flickered across her mouth before she sighed in relief. Her blue eyes flicked to the left and Kolya assumed that was where the man was in the room.  
  
  
  
"He's fine." She informed the man eagerly. Her short brown hair curtained her face as she bent over him. As her nose came closer and closer Kolya couldn't resist anymore. Gathering his strength he pushed upward and took a bone crunching snap at her face. He teeth grazed the tip of her nose before he was pulled back down. His joints were chaffed, but the warm blood on his lips told him it was well worth the effort.  
  
  
  
She reeled back in surprise and pain screeching, "The little shit bit me!"  
  
  
  
The man chuckled. It was a cold, ruthless sound of pleasure, "Of course he did Katy. You didn't think I would pay so much for a dud, did you? Perhaps next time you will be more careful where you stick your nose."  
  
  
  
The woman growled at him and Kolya was sure a glare of some sort accompanied it. He tried to turn his neck, but intense pain rippled through him stopping him.  
  
  
  
He desperately wanted answers. Why was he here? Where was the man? And Ralts? And the rest of his memory! Only haze bits and pieces remained of his life. The most recent were clearest, but there were others. He still seemed to know what things were, the names of them. Just not details.  
  
  
  
"Aw, poor little creature's confused." Katy sneered spitefully as she doctored her injured nose. "He doesn't know where he is or why the hell he's strapped to a table. Well, let me tell you little shit, your misery is only just beginning. Damon will tear you apart."  
  
  
  
The man gave out another cold laugh and added, to Katy, not to Kolya, "I very much doubt Damon will be doing that. This one's not like the others. I did a bit of checking into his history. It seems he was born deaf. He's not used to obeying others. He had a young trainer at one point, but she had to give him up to be killed after he maimed a boy. After that Sabrina's father took him in. I suppose the basic rudiments of commands have been drilled into his head, but it wouldn't be enough to assume complete control."  
  
  
  
Katy and Kolya absorbed this in silence. He had a trainer? Concentrating, he tried to remember. It felt like a blowtorch was hovering just above his forehead. Nothing. Nothing but smoke and flame blocking him.  
  
  
  
"So he won't obey Damon?" Katy replied puzzled, "But doesn't that mean Damon's leadership is surrendered?"  
  
  
  
The man tsked playfully, "I said no such thing. Damon will get around it. I merely said he wouldn't be pushing this one around."  
  
  
  
Kolya didn't understand this at all. Why was he here? Who was this Damon? What did these cold humans want with him? Nothing made sense.  
  
  
  
He flinched when the needle pierced his skin. The woman twisted it around a bit maliciously before injecting the clear liquid. He snarled and tried for her arms. She gave him a vicious grin baring all her flat, white teeth. Suddenly the restraints were removed. He bounded up ready to tear into Katy and the man. Or tried to. His body felt cold and uncoordinated. His limbs were heavy and disobedient. With another silent growl he took a moment to straighten himself out. It wasn't time he could afford, but he needed to use his head. The humans had the advantage.  
  
  
  
Looking around he noticed there were no humans. The door latched with a quiet click and nothing moved in the impersonal, bleak room. The counters were bare and the steel table he had been strapped down to started to move down slowly. He teetered unsteadily yet managed to keep his balance. Once it stopped he leapt down to the floor. His legs gave out from underneath him sending him sprawling. The tile seemed just as cold and impersonal as the rest of the room. It had an unwelcoming feel all around it.  
  
  
  
Something moved to the left and he sprung intending to tear it up. His mind was fuzzy and slow. His body was sluggish and uncoordinated. If he had been in top condition he would've never made such a mistake.  
  
  
  
The creature he lunged at whirled with lightning speed. Suddenly the roles were completely reversed and Kolya was the one being attacked. The yellow and silver whirlwind tore around him taking thin, painful slices out of his lavender hide. Then it was over. Two coal black remorseless eyes bored into his. They were like a deep, dark pit where no emotion ever escaped.  
  
  
  
"You're under my jurisdiction now." The jolteon remarked crisply. His voice was not cruel or gloating. He didn't seem to reveal in the power this afforded him. He didn't add any demeaning names at the end of his sentence. His whole posture told Kolya that this was business and that the pokemon before him took his business with dead seriousness. "If I say jump you'll do it. If I say jump higher you'll do that too. Understand? You're life belongs to me now so treat me accordingly."  
  
  
  
I don't understand. Where am I? Kolya asked still fuzzy from the drugs. His limbs seemed to be more under his control now, but he didn't think about mounting an attack. He didn't know enough. Also, the jolteon seemed to know up from down quite well and most likely could tear him into a thousand pieces without a thought. Resentment flashed hotly, but he stifled it. There would be time later to reassert just who was giving and receiving the orders. In the meantime he knew he had to play along.  
  
  
  
"You are now the property of our team's master. That's what you will call him, Master. He acquired you after the unfortunate fire at the gym. Until you regain your strength you will train at half what the normal requirement is for new team members."  
  
  
  
Team members?  
  
  
  
The jolteon eyed him, "As of the moment there are four of us excluding yourself. We battle other teams to provide our master money and win his bets. I'm team leader."  
  
  
  
Kolya sighed. This was gaining him little information. Maybe one of the others on the team would be more forthcoming. Meantime this was wearing him out.  
  
  
  
"My name is Damon, what's yours?"  
  
  
  
This seemed a friendly gesture. Kolya.  
  
  
  
The jolteon snorted, "'Warrior'? A fitting name, but it seems too weak. You're new name is Reidar, understood? Reidar will remind you where you are and who you serve. Forget you past. The only ways you are getting out of here is through death or a metal truck rattling down to some cruel laboratory. Escape is impossible."  
  
  
  
Kolya watched as he spoke. His front paw unconsciously ran across the plain metal collar around his neck as he talked about escape. For the first time Kolya noticed there was one clamped around his neck as well. He didn't try to remove it. No doubt it was set tightly in place and trying to loosen it would set off some sort of punishment. Experimentally he tugged slightly and felt a mild shock of electricity run through his body.  
  
  
  
"Those collar hold sway over us. Yours provides electrical shocks, while mine does the opposite. It sucks the electricity from my body."  
  
  
  
Another pokemon joined them in the room. She eyed Damon nervously, "We shouldn't be in here. If Katy finds us she'll be mad."  
  
  
  
"Furious." Damon agreed with a humorless laugh, "Fuck Katy. She'll be mad no matter what."  
  
  
  
I bit her. I thought she was going to kill me. Kolya clamped his mouth shut the moment it leaked out. Whatever possessed him to volunteer information like that?  
  
  
  
Both turned towards him with their mouths hanging open in amazement.  
  
  
  
"You…you bit her?" The female blinked in shock. Her frills flattened in fear at the retribution towards the whole team.  
  
  
  
Damon on the other hand let out a sharp bark of amusement, "I hope you got that bitch good."  
  
  
  
Kolya realized he felt safe. Not completely, but at least like he wasn't so alone anymore. Their common enemy had brought them together and these two didn't shun him as others had done in the past. He got the feeling that even if he were completely mute and still unable to hear what was going on they would still accept him. It was a strange feeling, but he was in for more soon enough.  
  
A/N: I apologize for all the lang. but that's how it's going to be for a while *blushes* I don't use those words in real life, but that's Damon's thing, so yeah.  
  
Joeyz girl: Yup, he's an espeon now. His personality will do a bit more developing now that he's evolved. Don't worry about it. I forget to review all the time -.-;;  
  
Pheonix Rising: Short yes. I can't do 20 pages chapters *blushes* I don't have the attention span. Hopefully these chapters will get a touch longer.   
  
Coffee Luv: Me too, I'm an umby fan! Unfortunately, it's a plot thing. You'll see.  
  
Paladin Dragoon: Nah, the guy was just making him so he wouldn't go out and go balistic on some poor sucker ^^ Doesn't matter now, and I hope this chapter answers you last question :) 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
The vaporeon that had joined them in the cold, sterile room trotted silently beside him glancing over every so often. She seemed fairly quiet and shy. Damon strode ahead with leggy strides looking straight ahead. He ignored his surroundings stiffly. Kolya realized that this must be how he acted to people outside his team. A grim prospect which made him wonder what the rest of the people around here were like.  
  
  
  
"My name's Karis." The vaporeon offered finally. She turned and gave him a gentle smile. He hesitated with Damon's warning ringing in his ears, I'm Reidar.  
  
  
  
"So what's your story? Or is it too painful to talk about?" She probed and he flattened his butterfly ears against his skull. This seemed a bit forward considering they had just met. She noticed his annoyance and her cheeks flushed with color, "Sorry, I'm so sorry. It's none of my business. I'm just hopelessly nosy. You see I grew up here. Born and raised I guess you could say. I've never been anywhere else, known anything else."  
  
  
  
Never? He shook his head trying to imagine being stuck in these cold walls with cold people. His youth, well, childhood anyways hadn't been awful. Despite his surly and aloof attitude there had always been the Professor. And then there had been… He growled in frustration. Why couldn't he remember his trainer?  
  
  
  
She heard his muted growl and glanced over quizzically. His temper didn't seem to bother her in the slightest, but then again considering she kept company with a jolteon it wouldn't.  
  
  
  
"Did you have a trainer?" She asked disarmingly. He wanted to snap at her in irritation, but he realized that she was merely asking. She wasn't digging for information. He was being far too suspicious. Part of his mind argued that there was no such thing as too suspicious.  
  
  
  
Damon suddenly turned to the right and pushed open a door.  
  
  
  
I…  
  
  
  
"Karis, leave him alone. God, do you have to interrogate everyone?" A slim flareon snapped as they entered a large, lavish room. She was reclining on a silk pillow with her fluffy tail spread out behind her. Instead of it being a solid yellow, flicks of orange and red twined their way through the sunshine fur. The effect was stunningly like live fire flaming up her tail. On her head the puff of fur was similarly colored, just slightly less extravagant. Her deep coat seemed to melt into the plush red cushion and her vibrant green eyes looked haughtily.  
  
  
  
"Sorry." Karis muttered eyeing the flareon like she might be attacked at any moment. "I'm just…"  
  
  
  
"Just curious. I know. We all know. Give it a rest will you?" The flareon snorted impatiently. She eyed Kolya with her probing green gaze and laughed, "This is our new teammate? He won't last five minutes out there. God, they're sending us children now."  
  
  
  
Kolya bristled at her words and a silent growl rose in his chest. Before he could prove her wrong Damon stepped in between them. He fixed his dark glare on the flareon and remarked crisply, "Keep you're tongue to yourself vixen. They send us who they send us and it's not for you to criticize."  
  
  
  
"So what's the beast's name?" She mocked her emerald eyes daring him to do something about it. She wasn't frightened in the slightest and seemed to enjoy being spiteful.  
  
  
  
Reidar. Kolya replied trying not to grind his teeth together. Ever since he could hear others he found he was much more sensitive to insults and slights. It didn't seem fair to him that others could say such things and it burned to let them, but he wasn't completely at ease with his new social status. He wasn't sure how to behave, what was the proper reaction, or when to keep his mouth shut, And yours?  
  
  
  
"Jyotika, but lowlifes like you may call me Jo. You have to earn the privilege to call me by my full name."  
  
  
  
Kolya seriously wanted to belt her across the face. The female flareon seemed much worse than Katy.  
  
  
  
"Give it a rest Jo." Damon snapped, "Find someone else to torment with your twisted tongue. This one's off limits until he recovers, understood?"  
  
  
  
The flareon dropped her gaze and gave a slight nod. Kolya was beginning to understand that there was a definite hierarchy here, one that was strictly obey despite the individual's personal whim or agenda.  
  
  
  
When Damon left the room she looked up straight at him and a wicked smile crossed her lips, "Until then sweet Rei, until then. If you last that is."  
  
  
  
With a graceful, fluid motion she was on her feet and padding off in a different direction from Damon.  
  
  
  
Karis sighed in what sounded like relief and turned to Kolya with another cheery smile. He was beginning to think it was permanently plastered to her face. "Sorry about that. Jo doesn't like newcomers brought in. Every time one's brought in it's because one went out if you know what I mean. She just got sick of it all. She's been on the team even longer than Damon."  
  
  
  
Kolya had no idea what she meant about one coming in and other going out, but he remained silent. There was no sense asking what he didn't care to know in the first place. He had the feeling he'd find out soon enough as it was.  
  
  
  
"Uh, well, you're room's over here." The aquatic pokemon motioned drawing back a royal purple curtain. "Sorry, there are no doors, just curtains. And Damon can come in anytime he wants unannounced. But don't worry," She reassured him at his startled look, "He doesn't abuse his power like some other leaders. He's really good about doing his job."  
  
  
  
Kolya wondered about that. True, the jolteon didn't seem the type to flaunt or abuse power. He seemed snug in his role of leader as if he had worn the mantle of command for a long while although according to Karis he hadn't. Evidently he commanded ultimate respect from his charges by the way the vaporeon spoke so well of him and how the flareon obeyed his sharp command without a comment. This was strange company he had fallen into, but he didn't realize what strange was until a sleek, slender umbreon slid out of a room.  
  
  
  
The eon was smaller than Karis although he was obviously male. His coat looked like that of a murkrow. Silky down as black as a volcanic rock and gleaming golden rings. Blood red eyes glittered under a heavily draw brow and he gave Kolya a vague grin. The whole time he stood there he muttered something under his breath. The espeon strained to hear it, but all he could hear was unintelligible words.  
  
  
  
"Don't bother to try and understand Tynan. Ever since he got here he hasn't spoken a real word. Just his own made up language." Karis shrugged and corrected herself with a generous smile, "Well, it could be a real language, how would we know? Anyway, he understands orders and that's all that counts right?" Her face darkened at that last sentence and he could sense her contempt.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, I'm bothering you, aren't I?" She stammered slightly and edged away, "You should tell me when I talk too much! It's just a nervous habit I have I guess. Or that's what people tell me anyway. See? There I go again. Um, you can go to your room, but not anyone else's unless you have explicit permission. And we take meals out here in the common room. Training starts really early in the morning so I suggest you sleep now. Tomorrow's going to be tough and probably the next day. Damon's a hard taskmaster, but he keeps us alive so I'm not complaining. Oh! Okay, I'm shutting up now. Sorry."  
  
  
  
Kolya started to stop her from leaving, but changed his mind. He didn't mind if she chatted. It meant he didn't have to speak and her stream of information had been pertinent so far. She was far more open than Damon and much more friendly than Jo. It also felt nice to hear someone talk and understand what was being said.  
  
  
  
He sat in the common room observing Tynan. The small umbreon was wandering around seeking something. He stuck his nose to the floor at the baseboard and moved down a ways. Casting Kolya a decidedly off balance grin he pawed at a loose board. The wood gave way easily as if it had been moved many times before. Curious, Kolya crept closer. Tynan saw his expression and waved him over the whole time muttering under his breath.  
  
  
  
"Eh?" He asked Kolya pointing to a set of keys. Grinning with a none-too vacant expression all of a sudden Kolya realized he was nowhere near as crazy as he was pretending to be. Pulling out the keys he flipped them to Kolya. The surprised espeon caught them and studied them. They seemed normal enough. He could understand why humans made locks and privately he found it to be one of the more useful ideas they employed. The question was: What did these keys open? A slightly less important question was how had Tynan, a supposedly mentally insane eon, get a hold of them. Suddenly Kolya was very, very suspicious of the dark type.  
  
  
  
"Oken?" The dark type muttered pawing at the silver collar around him neck. His sharp ruby eyes flicked to the keys. Gently, so as not to incur a nasty shock the dark pokemon rubbed a single claw across the opening. It was a mere slit in the otherwise slick steel and Kolya couldn't understand how the bulky keys were supposed to fit.  
  
  
  
The umbreon was watching his face avidly. Seeing the confusion he shook his head then pointed to the keys. Then he pointed to the lock and shook his head again.  
  
  
  
There are keys to the collars, but these aren't it? Kolya hazarded and was rewarded with a vigorous headshake up and down.  
  
  
  
You know where the keys are, but you can't reach them. You need help? Kolya continued beginning to piece things together. The umbreon seemed surprised and happy that he picked up on it so fast. Nodding enthusiastically he then pointed to Damon's room and growled.  
  
  
  
Damon has them?  
  
  
  
The dark type shook his head casting about for how to make himself clearer. He pointed to Damon's room and shook his head no. He pointed to Jo's room and sneered. He pointed to Karis' room and shivered.  
  
  
  
Kolya thought about it for a moment then guessed, Damon wouldn't do it because he won't risk his leadership right? A nod of agreement. And Jo wouldn't help you because she's… He wasn't sure how to be tactful about Her Bitchyness. Too selfish? The umbreon gave a particularly vicious smile and spat in her direction making his feelings on the issue all too clear. And Karis is too scared. Another nod.  
  
  
  
Kolya sat back and stared at the small, raven pokemon speculatively. There had to be more to this. Perhaps, Tynan found him an easy mark because he was new. He didn't fully understand the challenge getting the keys present. He was merely going on gestures and half-articulate sounds, which was hardly solid information. Or maybe the dark eon wanted to get Kolya in trouble and make himself look good. Then again, possibly, he simply wanted to torment the psychic to fulfill some strange quirk in his warped mind. There were far too many possibilities for Kolya to trust this venture… but if the rewards were as rich as claimed then it would be worth it ten times over. Without a collar the man and Katy would have an incredibly difficult time trying to control him. Although he was new to his evolutionary form's impressive powers he most certainly hadn't forgotten the lessons he learned as a weak colorless. Strength and power were not the same thing and most certainly not interchangeable.  
  
  
  
Cautiously he shook his head and addressed the impatient, fluttering creature before him, It's too risky. I need some time to think, do you understand?  
  
  
  
The umbreon looked briefly disappointed then melted into the shadows. A slight gleam was the only testament to his presence. Then it was gone. Kolya didn't know if he had just made an enemy by refusing to go along with a half-known plan, but he hoped not. There was enough trouble in the corridor from Jo the jaded flareon. Not to mention the issues he was having mentally. Why couldn't he remember his trainer? And now that he could hear things were so complicated. He was now expected to be polite, tactful, mannered, and oh so many other things. Well, he was expected to be those things before, but now he was aware of those heavy expectations.  
  
  
  
Shaking his head in annoyance he padded off to explore his room.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Coffee Luv: Ominious words at best, ne? Well, here it is.   
  
Paladin Dragoon: Yeah, I didn't know how else to describe it. I should have put fur color, that would have been a tip off. Oh, Damon is so loveable *dripping sarcasm*. Poor Koyla/Reider will just have to deal. Bite the noses!  
  
Joeyz girl: I do my best to be original, I haven't read that much pokemon ff lately. The reviewers on the message board I post at love how it's pokemon-centered and each character is individualized. I love nothing better than a well rounded, 3-d character! And you guys just met some fun characters right there. *hands cookie* And you win a prize! (:::) 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
  
  
The wake up call the next morning was far from pleasant. Kolya jumped straight up in the air and landed with a rather angry thump back down on his soft bed. Picking himself up he stalked out into the common room. Jo studiously ignored her and delicate nibbled on a rather tasty looking side of meat. Karis flashed him a cheery smile and Damon gave him a respectful nod. Tynan, off in the corner, ignored him completely.  
  
  
  
Kolya plopped down feeling slightly dizzy. His skin was tight and the short fur was uncomfortable. He had slept well enough the night before if one considered the bunch of psychotic evolutions sleeping in the surrounding rooms.  
  
  
  
"How'd you sleep?" Karis asked him all chipper. He ignored her for a moment and she took that as encouragement, "I slept fairly well. At least we don't have a battle today that would be depressing. It's just training. That's not too bad. So, Damon, what's going down today?"  
  
  
  
Damon grunted and indulged her, "The obstacle course. You can thank Reidar for such a lax day."  
  
  
  
Kolya had no idea what the normal training included, but he thought that an obstacle course wasn't that bad. How wrong he was.  
  
  
  
"Pick it up slackers! You'd be dead ten times over!" Damon hollered over his shoulder. His lean, whipcord body threaded easily through the close knit, razor sharp wires. Kolya flinched as one grazed his cheek drawing blood. He was in top condition and yet he was easily three yards behind Karis.   
  
  
  
The other four wiggled and squirmed coming out clean. Damon leapt straight up onto the high wire and balanced his way across. Below, the punishment for failing was ice cold water.  
  
  
  
The wind nipped playfully around the struggling espeon and he wavered. Just as he had almost regained his balance Jo jumped off the other end. The wire twanged upward bucking him off. There was a brief feeling of doom before his body plunged into the deep, murky water. The water was so cold it hit him like a thousand needles of ice. It clogged his nose and mouth stinging his eyes. Futilely he padded his paws through the liquid trying to regain the surface and some badly need oxygen. Instead he felt his body plummet downward. Frantically he struggled which only seemed to make him sink faster.  
  
  
  
Suddenly something was pushing him from below. Slowly, timelessly it seemed, he rose back. All at once reality snapped back into play. He gulped air frantically and the something shoved him towards the sloped bank. He dragged his burning muscles and shivering body onto the wet, slimy mud and sank into it gratefully.  
  
  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
  
  
He coughed and retched as a reply. The mud below was noxious and he was beginning to feel light headed.  
  
  
  
"Damon, I think he's had enough." The voice persisted and he clapped his paws over his ears to blot it out.  
  
  
  
"No, get him up."  
  
  
  
The closer voice sighed heavily and Kolya felt a timid nudge on his shoulder blade. A harder one followed it when he didn't respond, "You heard him. Get up. The longer you're down the harder it will be."  
  
  
  
Kolya lifted his head and blinked with his pale blue eyes. Karis stared down with her sympathy filled purple ones. Kolya growled. He was not to be pitied!  
  
  
  
Gather his slender legs beneath him he heaved his body up. His muscles screamed and his knees almost buckled, but they obeyed him. When Karis tried to help he shoved her away. He was going to do this. If they could do this then so could he. He wasn't a dumb brute or a tiny baby. He didn't need protecting and he sure as hell didn't need anyone's pity! He was on the receiving end of that far too much as an eevee. Now that he was evolved he expected more of himself! Others expected more. He couldn't quit.  
  
  
  
"You think you can walk?" Karis persisted in a worried tone and he refused to acknowledge her.  
  
  
  
"Get up here and continue." Damon said lowly, his charcoal eyes flickering over them. "Karis, next time let him sink to the bottom."  
  
  
  
Karis trembled and uttered, "No sir."  
  
  
  
"No? My darling, you don't say no to an order like that." Jo laughed finding the whole incident amusing. Especially since she caused it. "A chit like you takes orders and is grateful for some direction. Thinking doesn't become you my dear."  
  
  
  
Karis flushed deeply and padded past Kolya. She gave him a half glance from the corner of her eye then ran up the slope easily.  
  
  
  
"Don't push." Damon warned her in a barely audible voice as she joined the group at the top. Kolya felt a new feeling. Guilt. She had risked more than her life jumping in there to haul him out. He decided right then he would sneak back out and learn to swim.  
  
  
  
Kolya limped through the rest of the course with unshakable determination and burning drive. When the day was half way over they took a short break. He distanced himself from the others distaining food. With his stomach he decided that eating was definitely not a good idea at the time. Besides, he didn't have much of an appetite even though he was working harder than he ever had before.  
  
  
  
Karis purposefully avoided him instead sticking beside Damon. The coarse jolteon ignored everything but his meal, which he dug into with the ferocity of a pack of mightyena. Tynan was snoozing for once all his nervous energy spent. His legs still twitched occasionally and his ears flicked at some unknown dream.  
  
  
  
It was Jo who invited herself over and sunk down into the short grass gracefully. She gave him one brief, serene look with her emerald eyes then closed them. A gentle smile floated smugly on her face and he felt a twinge of unease. She didn't strike him as a gentle anything. Her smile unnerved him, as was intended, he thought bitterly.  
  
  
  
"You shouldn't be so rude to Karis." Jo said in a conversational tone. She licked one of her pads then set the paw back down exactly where it rested before.  
  
  
  
What do you care? Kolya snapped not wanting to play any games. A deep rumble rose from his throat and he resisted the murderous urge to throttle the furry fire type. He turned his back to her.  
  
  
  
"Don't be so childish." Jo chided with a glare. Her green eyes pierced through him making him not want to turn around. It was much easier to be brave when he was ignorant. He longed to go back and stop his evolution and subsequent hearing. "I won't let you hurt her that way."  
  
  
  
His mouth almost dropped open, but instead he snapped, So only you may torment Karis?  
  
  
  
She gave him a patience filled stare, "I would never dream of hurting her. She is aware that I mean nothing when I tease her. That poor child has been through more than you'll ever conceive."  
  
  
  
So are you teasing me? Kolya asked in contempt and she rose to her feet in one liquid movement. She looked down with a twisted smile and replied airily, "Not at all. I mean every word I utter to you."  
  
  
  
Then she breezed off to where Damon was finishing his meal. Kolya fumed at the nerve of that bitch. He shoved himself up roughly and did his best to strut over to the group. Tynan needed to be kicked awake. A service, which Damon provided with long practice.  
  
  
  
The rest of the day was a blur and Kolya was grateful when Damon's harsh voice told them to pack up.  
  
  
  
Kolya felt like he had been beaten with a sledgehammer all over. There wasn't a part of him that didn't throb with a sharp ache. Already he was dreading what he would feel like in the morning when all his muscles stiffened and the ache became a persistent drone.  
  
  
  
Karis dropped back beside him. He looked at her inquiring. Why should she even want to associate with him? He wasn't polite or even pleasant to her. He simply pretended she didn't exist. Like she was beneath his notice. True, the rest of the team performed similar feats and she still looked to them. It must be her nature he concluded.  
  
"I'm sorry." Karis said with a hangdog expression.  
  
  
  
He flinched. What was she saying sorry for?  
  
  
  
"I didn't mean to…a…save you." She stuttered searching for the right words, "I mean, that is to say. I'm sure you'd have pulled yourself out. Me dragging you out by the scruff of you neck is hardly the sort of impression you want to make. No one thinks less of you for it."  
  
  
  
Really? Kolya grumbled bitterly thinking of Jo. Reliving as she dainty flipped the thin line with the intent to send him plunging down into the freezing water. His face twisted up and he had to school it.  
  
  
  
The vaporeon laughed softly, "Jo least of all. She hates water for obvious reasons."  
  
Kolya just couldn't figure this out. Jo treated the small water pokemon like shit, yet was fond enough of her to warn him. In return, the water pokemon was generous enough to defend her tormentor. With a laugh no less! She also seemed to admire Damon and he was incredibly indulgent with her. Even Tynan looked on her favorably. Or as favorably as a psychotic dark type could be. Then why did she bother him so much?  
  
Pheonix Rising: *steals them back and replaces them with plushies* Hey hey now, paws off. I still need them =D  
  
Joeyz girl: Good, it seems my characters are well liked... for now ^__^ You'll see about Jo.   
  
Coffee Luv: Tynan is himself. I'm hurrying I'm hurrying!  
  
Zero_Chan: Why thank you. *offers Lurk a treat* 


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
  
  
Kolya didn't know who exactly would rise shining, but Karis insisted on shouting out that particular greeting each morning to the other eons. She delighted in it he suspected. A born morning person. Except today she seemed anxious, not nearly so cheerful as usual.  
  
  
  
After two strict weeks of training during the day and teaching himself to swim at night Kolya's body was in the best shape of his short life. His fur had grown into short, spiky fuzz that he assumed would grow out given time. His burns and scabs had faded leaving nothing but shocking white scars. His coat covered these nicely despite the mottled look it took on. The fur was a tad darker than a normal espeon, but the part that looked anything but normal was the dark splotches that spattered it. His muscles had hardened and the little fat he had once possessed had melted away completely leaving a lean, whipcord body. His eyes remained as pale as ever.  
  
  
  
As they dragged themselves out of their respective rooms and gathered at the low table Damon peered at each judgmentally. His sharp gaze lingered longest on Kolya.  
  
  
  
"I hope everyone is prepped. This will be our first battle in a long while. Reidar afforded us a break of sorts, but now it is time to get serious. Your concentration and effort make the difference between winning and losing." He lowered his voice glancing around with sharp ebony eyes, "Between life and death."  
  
  
  
There was a tangible silence as they looked anywhere but at each other.  
  
  
  
"Well, who are we battling this time?" Karis asked bravely breaking the silence with a forced cheerful voice. Her purple eyes were filled with worry, but it was something she was determined not to reveal. At least not in her voice.  
  
  
  
"The Ryker Team." Damon replied carefully and Kolya noticed there was a distinct lack of recognition among the group. So they were going in blind. "Mostly canine type from what I've heard. That means fire and dark. Good for Karis, bad for Kolya. However, I assume that they have a strategy to combat their fire heavy weakness. Their leader is a Mightyena."  
  
  
  
"Sounds like such fun." Jo said carelessly and rolled her large, green eyes in mock fear, "So what's our counter? We obviously have the advantage. None of us are weak against fire. Only Junior is weak against dark. We have a good thing going, right?"  
  
  
  
"Nennch." Tynan proclaimed baring his teeth in a savage smile. Damon jerked his head around and snarled at the dark type, "You will do no such thing! Keep this clean Tynan, I'm warning you right now. We don't need any blemishes on our record."  
  
  
  
Kolya started at them wondering what in the world they were talking about. From what he had observed the umbreon acted unstable. Whether or not he really was could be debated. To Kolya the key invite still lingered in his mind, tempting, teasing. The water seemed to be still, but he wasn't taken. Not until he knew for sure where exactly Tynan's plans lay.  
  
  
  
"Never mind." Karis commented lightly, waving the conversation off, "This is Reidar's first battle. I just wish it were type advantage for him."  
  
  
  
"He'll live. The boy doesn't need a wet nurse." Jo shrugged moodily and Kolya nodded stiffly acknowledging, but not liking her phrasing, her point.  
  
  
  
He actually was looking forward to a battle. He could test his new skills and evolution. Yet the dull anticipation that the others faced the upcoming battle with was unnerving. Why were they so dreary? They were going out to do what all pokemon did, weren't they? Even pokemon in the wild battled.  
  
  
  
"Attention: Report to Shipping. I repeat, report to Shipping." A dull, monotone voice instructed over the P.A. system.  
  
  
  
Damon jumped to his feet suddenly a buddle of explosive energy. He stalked out of the room with Karis at his heels. She seemed too quiet, withdrawn. Jo gave a nonchalant yawn and rose gracefully to her feet. Tynan rambled around to Kolya's side favoring the larger psychic type with a wide smile.  
  
  
  
Shipping turned out to be a large, busy room. The eons were herded into individual crates that strongly reminded Kolya of his own experience with metal boxes. It took ten men and their pokemon to get him in there even with his collar. In the end Karis' reassurance and Damon's contempt got him to settle down into a watchful crouch.  
  
  
  
The stadium was only about a fifteen-minute drive. The bottom of the cage was covered with a rubber pad so Kolya didn't slide around as the truck hit a curve a little too violent.   
  
  
  
Offloading wasn't much of a fuss. Two men grabbed each side of his crate and hoisted him down. Then his crate was moved to the designated place. He could barely see the crowds of people wandering in a massive thong through his steel prison. Smells assaulted his nose violently and he fought the urge to sneeze.  
  
  
  
Once inside a dark room the handlers faded away only pausing to loosen the doors. Kolya cautiously stepped out feeling the cold ground gingerly. Thin, pathetic beams of morning sunlight filtered through the slits of a door. He assumed that led to the stadium. Behind them was another door. Firmly shut and barred.  
  
  
  
"Okay people, listen up." Damon snapped. He was practically vibrating with penned up energy and sparks were flying off his spiky body. Kolya assumed this was as closed to loosing his cold as the electric type ever came. Even in such a state his voice was cool and collected, "Karis, you have the advantage out there. Stick closed to Kolya. This is his first battle. He has no fucking clue what sort of shit he's really landed in."  
  
  
  
Kolya opened his mouth to protest angrily that he wasn't an inexperienced pup who needed coddling. Then he stopped having sense enough to realize that the hard edge to their leader's voice threatened pain and brooked no argument.  
  
  
  
Damon continued with a flash in his eyes that seemed to say he saw Kolya's brief mutiny and there would be serious payback later. The espeon suppressed a cold shiver.  
  
  
  
"Jo, you and Tynan team up this time. Watch each other's back."  
  
  
  
"What about you Damon." Karis asked in a hushed voice. Her ear frills were twitching and her nose crinkled up. She had, during Damon's instructions, slid over next to Kolya. Now he could feel her fin tail flipping slightly behind them.  
  
  
  
"Yes Damon. That leaves you alone with no one to watch your back." Jo seconded like an eerie echo. For an instant her cold, jaded bitch mask slipped leaving a normal pokemon worried for her friend. She stared at the jolteon anxiously, waiting for his answer.  
  
  
  
"I will rely on my speed. I doubt it will matter much anyway. Dogs are pack beasts. They will hopefully attack according to their nature. In a group." Damon replied ignoring their anxiety completely. Not the most encouraging leader, Kolya reflected.  
  
  
  
"We could do a trio…" Karis ventured, but her sentence died on her lips as he aimed a glare at her.  
  
  
  
"Follow orders."  
  
  
  
She meekly bowed her head, but said nothing.  
  
  
  
Then the gate started to crank upward flooding the small room with bright sunlight.  
  
  
  
Kolya stared out with his mouth clasped in a grim line. This was unlike any stadium he had ever seen. There was no solid concrete with reassuring lines marking boundaries. There were no trainer boxes only a solid ring of soft sand pressed flat. To one side there was a tall cluster of man made rocks and to the other was a good sized pool of crystal clear water. Nothing green or natural blemished the man-made spender.  
  
  
  
"Impressive, eh? It's based on the ancient Roman Coliseums. See, the crowd used to sit up there and cheer. Well, they still do, but behind protective barriers. Anyway, they had the power over the poor gladiators. If one didn't fight well enough they booed and the poor human was put to death. Now it's a bit more civilized." Jo's voice struck a wry note when she got to the last sentence. She almost seemed gleefully morbid about relating this to him; "Instead of humans they use worthless pokemon and bet on the outcome. Prime entertainment."  
  
  
  
Karis raked her up and down with a glare so unlike the mild little water pokemon. She hissed, "Shut up."  
  
  
  
The flareon flashed a mischievous smile full of teeth before moving over next to Tynan. The umbreon was chattering with his ruby eyes locked on the opposing team. His glossy hide stood out against the bone white sand.  
  
  
  
Kolya followed his gaze to the other team. They were strutting confident with tails held high. The mightyena stood motionless with only his dark amber eyes looking them over coldly. Flanking him on either side was an arcanine and a houndoom. Both were still as statues awaiting the signal to begin. Off to the side was a small vulpix. The fox was idly staring at the sand in a bored fashion.  
  
  
  
It didn't add up for Kolya. Why were they so cocky? But before he could puzzle it out the battle was joined at the sound of a harsh clang.  
  
  
  
Karis surged forward making a beeline for the weakest to her element. The arcanine. Kolya leaped after her getting over his moment's shock that she could move so fast.  
  
  
  
The lithe little vaporeon slipped easily under the huge firedog's guard. She shot four-inch long ice darts at his chest. Unfortunately, the thick fur that fringed his legs and chest broke the tips rendering the darts useless.  
  
  
  
The massive creature twisted around with unnatural grace and brought his savage jaws down on a puff of dust where Karis had been just a moment before. His paw whipped out tripping her by lucky accident. She recovered and sidestepped. Instead of dancing around him she leapt upward and poured a torrent of cold water down on the best. He sizzled and howled in pain, but positioned himself to catch her as she fell. Gravity was taking place and she had no choice but to plummet straight. There was nothing to push off of to change course.  
  
  
  
"Reidar, behind you!" She yelped with panicked violet eyes.  
  
  
  
He whirled just in time to see the houndoom closing in on him. The dark creature pounced latching her powerful jaws on his shoulder. She sawed through muscle towards his shoulder blade with a grating sound. A burning pain raced through the small psychic's system. Her teeth rendering his flesh were a dull pain in comparison to the dark poison spreading all over his body.  
  
  
  
He knew he was in serious trouble, but for some unexplainable reason he was more worried about Karis. The giant firedog could easily break her spine with one snap of his great jaws.  
  
  
  
Twisting around he suddenly went limp. Unfortunately it didn't put the creature holding him off balance as he had hoped. Instead she started to violently shake his smaller form like a terrier with a rat. Pain ripped through him, but he used the motion to plant his blunt claws on his two back legs on her face just above the eye. Every time she swung him his claws ripped closer to blinding her.  
  
  
  
While he tore with his back legs he tried to get his front paws into the action. He couldn't use his powers because she was immune. It all came down to the tricks he learned as an eevee and his endurance.  
  
  
  
He could feel darkness creeping through his system and his vision was blurring, but he clung stubbornly hoping.  
  
  
  
Then all at once he was free. Hitting the soft, sun warmed sand he struggled up. Karis stared at him in shock. There was no evidence that she had been chomped for which he was grateful. Behind her lay the soggy ashes that had just been a living, breathing pokemon. Only the bone plates and horns remained.  
  
  
  
"Your shoulder." She whispered gently rubbing a paw across it. He flinched. Curious, he turned to look and belatedly realized that his balance was off. Turning in such a fashion wasn't a good idea. He tumbled end over end and she rushed over to him, "You need treatment. I just hope that the darkness doesn't spread through out your system. Oh, Katy will have a field day with you."  
  
  
  
Somehow that didn't sound promising.  
  
  
  
He tried to get up and she shoved him back down gentle with a blood-spattered paw. He tried again with the same result. As he levered his uninjured side to prop himself up he found she had had enough. The next shove was far from gentle and he sucked air through his teeth.  
  
  
  
Her eyes blazed and she snapped in a tone she must have learned from Damon. The kind of tone that undressed and whipped the offender all in one go.  
  
  
  
"Stay down you idiot. My God, do you want to kill yourself? The battle is in our favor and your help isn't required. If you recall, we were doing this long before you joined us."  
  
  
  
She settled back satisfied at making her point and he fumed. Her eyes darted back and forth following the battle, but he was sure that if he tried to get up again she would smash him down. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. In fact, it pissed him off to be so helpless.  
  
  
  
You go then? He hated to speak so simple, however, the pain was fuzzing his mind making it difficult to form thoughts let alone speak in sentences.  
  
  
  
"No need. We have this in the bag. Damon just cornered that sneaky little vulpix and the other two are fighting with the mightyena." Karis replied with a bit of Jo creeping into her tone. Kolya thought to himself that she was much difference once in a battle. Her confidence seemed to embrace her completely.  
  
  
  
Kolya stared at the side of the wall fighting his body and the darkness. A small flicker of motion caught his eye and he slid around for a better glimpse. He thought Karis had said that the whole team was accounted for. Unless, of course, there was one more that no one knew about? An ace in the hole perhaps? It would explain the Ryker Team's confidence.  
  
  
  
Karis…? Kolya whispered. Her violet eyes remained lock on the battle. He wasn't sure if she couldn't hear his weak voice or if after, so successfully flatting him she was ignoring him.  
  
  
  
The assassin pokemon slid forward again and Kolya struggled to get up. This brought Karis' attention thundering down on his head, but he managed to crawl out of reach.  
  
  
  
"What is with you?" She cried in frustration as he growled at the shadow.  
  
  
  
He could hardly stand, let alone fight, but this was important. The fur on his back prickled with foreboding and resisted a shudder. Whatever was slinking around was powerful.  
  
  
  
Shadows…  
  
  
  
"What?" She turned and the creature struck. With one fluid motion the beast slammed into Kolya knocking him aside and pounced on a surprised Karis. She was stunned for a moment, then started thrashing.  
  
  
  
Kolya growled and tried to focus his psychic power. He had gotten much better at it over the last two weeks, but he couldn't grip it with his weak mind.   
  
  
  
He was about to bodily throw himself on the beast when a dark flash shot by him with an insane cackle.  
  
  
  
"Kiiiiish!" Tynan bellowed sinking his fangs in the beast's hind leg. The yellow monster slashed at him abandoning the unconscious Karis. Tynan endured the clotting and worked his jaw through the hamstring.   
  
  
  
The beast tossed a thunderbolt at the umbreon knocking him off. He tumbled before bouncing up like some big coach roach. An eerie blue glow started to surround him and he howled chillingly.  
  
  
  
"Tynan, no!" Damon thundered, but it was too late.  
  
  
  
Suddenly Jo was next to Kolya. She had dragged Karis over. With a heavy paw he smacked Kolya over the back of the head.  
  
  
  
"Get down you stupid pup!" She hissed with true terror dancing in her eyes. She covered Karis with her furry body and buried her face in her paws. Her long tail was wrapped tightly across her hunched body.  
  
  
  
Kolya did his best to not collapse on her and did his best to also cover the stray bits of Karis that stuck out. Whatever was happening it had Jo scared silly.  
  
  
  
The wind started to howl and whirl violently around Tynan. The umbreon had on a parody of a smile and his ruby eyes no longer had any pupils. His rings glowed strangely and with one final throat torn howl he launched his attack.  
  
  
  
The razor bits of energy were like a cloud as they hit flesh there was a sickening ripping sound. Each of the hundreds of tiny air razors tore through the fur, skin, and bone of the unfortunate raiko. He was flayed alive in mere moments. Surprisingly there was little blood and when the wind died back down the monstrous legendary was nothing more than a pile of butchered meat.  
  
  
  
"I think I'm going to hurl." Jo whimpered and rolled off, "I hate it when he does that."  
  
Joeyz girl: He'll adjust with time. You just have to remember he's been so isolated for all of his life because no one knew he was deaf. Oh yes, Karis is a sweetie ( look at the rest of them O__O;;). Yup, only I can bea- er pick on my sister ^^ They're like one big screwed up family!  
  
Zero_Chan: You got a glimpse at Karis' hidden side this chappy, a bit scary, ne? Glad you like the treat Lurk, and fear the plushies for they are evil! Mwaha- *hack* I shouldn't do that.  
  
Pheonix Rising: Sorry, but really, I need them for now. You can have them when the story is done. Deal? Sure, I'll give 'em a look tomorrow (don't you just love saturdays?).  
  
Coffee Luv: Mucho interaction.  
  
Paladin Dragoon: Isn't he though?Lol, yeah, I want to hug him and squeeze him and love him forever! Even with such an awful mouth ^^ She is that [boastful], among other things. Out of curosity where are you from? Yes, give her a good whack! 


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
  
  
Kolya moaned and tried to turn over. Instead he found himself strapped down. Jolting awake he struggled tearing himself out of the binds. A familiar steel table supported his flailing body and the sterile smell hit his sensitive nose. He knew exactly where he was and desperately hoped the devil wasn't currently in residence of this medical hell.  
  
  
  
"Ah, so the fucking nose-biter is awake."  
  
  
  
Kolya stopped abruptly his pale eyes questing for the owner of the voice. She was leaning rather nonchalantly against a waist high counter top looking incredibly satisfied by his state. A smirk curled around her face and her eyes were light with wicked humor.  
  
  
  
"So you took a real beating." The smirk never left. "That darkness was some nasty stuff. You should still be in some hellhole nightmare. Oh wait, you already are, my mistake. Anyway, you little shit; you're here for the rest of the week until you recover. And don't expect you're little girl friend or you're pals to be visiting. Think of it as some quiet time, buddy."  
  
  
  
Kolya stared at her deadpan. A ripple of pain registered from the side of his neck and he looked down surprised to find that a thick tube was inserted. The metal collar was nowhere in evidence.  
  
  
  
"Don't get any ideas now." Katy teased mockingly noting his look. She sauntered towards the door, "Since you're awake now I'll be leaving. Just be careful not to reopen you're wounds, I'm not stitching them more than once bastard. Make sure to stay hydrated," She pointed to a bowl of cool water in the corner, "And food will be delivered."  
  
  
  
Then she left. Kolya was surprised and suspicious. Why did she leave so soon? He expected quite a bit of retribution for her nose, which he noticed had healed with a small scar. He would imagine her vanity was pricked over that one.  
  
  
  
Rolling over in the eerie silence that reigned over the small, blank room he almost fell off as pain lanced hotly through his shoulder. He bit back a scream and righted himself. Gritting his teeth he turned to look at the damage.  
  
  
  
Bright blue stitched were lined neatly across the black tinted flesh. All the hair had been shaved away leaving a naked spot. Angry red welts from the dog's claws were dressed neatly, but not tightly bandaged. Grudgingly, Kolya had to admit that Katy did seem to know her job well. He just wondered if she had left any nasty surprises for him while doing it.  
  
  
  
Cautiously he eased over relishing the cold metal against his slightly fevered skin. Rolling his head he judged the distance to the ground and somewhat clumsily slid off the table. He landed on all four feet, barely. Searing pain lanced through his whole side as the shoulder jarred. However, it subsided rather quickly and luckily nothing had been pulled out of place.  
  
  
  
"You shouldn't do that, honey." Jo commented from where she was lounging. The flareon looked freshly cleaned up and there was still a slight shadow in her emerald eyes. The same one he had briefly seen before it all went to hell on the battlefield.  
  
  
  
You look well. He said diplomatically. He wasn't sure how, good or bad, their relationship changed, but it had. It wasn't that they were being more civil, well, not entirely. Maybe she respected him just a touch more that he had survived the first battle. Or maybe sharing Tynan's horrendous attack forged a tentative bond thin as a spider web strand.  
  
  
  
"Better than you anyway." She retorted with an only slightly smug grin. "Anyway, the bitch told me to watch over you while she was out. She did a good job."  
  
  
  
I was surprised.  
  
  
  
"It's her job, she takes it seriously." Jo remarked answering his unsaid question. She heaved herself up tiredly and gave another smile, this one tinged with bitterness, "Want to see Tynan get his ass chewed out by Damon? He wasn't supposed to pull shit like that without permission, you know."  
  
  
  
What was that?  
  
  
  
"A genetically enhanced attack. As an eevee he showed great promise so they modified him. That's why he's flipped his lid and is such a psychotic, deranged pokemon." She seemed a little sad, "He wasn't always that way. Just be glad you evolved before they brought you in here."  
  
  
  
Kolya was surprised she was talking so much. He didn't think their new tentative arrangement warrant such an immediate flood of personal information. Suspiciously he asked, "Were you an eevee?"  
  
  
  
She gave a half-hearted smirk, "That'd be me. The fucked up queen bitch of the team."  
  
  
  
And Karis?  
  
  
  
"Her too." Jo replied slowly, "Damon was already evolved like you. Perhaps that is why you two guys are the only ones with working minds. Sometimes I wonder…"  
  
  
  
"What the fucking hell were you thinking you flaming moron!" Damon's sharp, anger filled voice filled the room cutting Jo's sentence off unfinished. "I should kick your sorry ass off the team for the next few battles for that…that stupid shit of a stunt. Damn it! Tynan, I specifically asked that you not do that bloody trick! Now my ass is on the line and it's all your fucking fault you bastard."  
  
  
  
"Mamn," Tynan replied monotone as the two came into view. Damon wore a furious expression, and although it was directed at the dark type Kolya unconsciously cringed anyway. The dark type in question seemed unshaken and unrepentant. A fierce grin was loosely on his face as he seemed to be recalling his 'shit of a stunt'. "Lendge."  
  
  
  
"I don't give a flying flip if it was a legendary son of a bitch! We had the advantage of numbers. Only Karis and Reidar were down and out at the time. Even one of those bastards couldn't withstand an all out attack made by the three of us. And you damn well know that! You really are addled as you seem. Fuck, I can't even look at you, it's sickening. You're in for some shit of punishment too."  
  
  
  
He seemed to notice Jo and Kolya all of a sudden. Some of the rage drained out of his face abruptly and it was replaced with cold indifference.  
  
  
  
"Katy asked me to watch Reidar." Jo supplied meekly adverting her gaze. Despite her prior joke about the fun that watching Tynan getting whipped she was finding this anything but funny.  
  
  
  
Tynan looked at Kolya's shoulder and cocked his head mildly questioning.  
  
  
  
I'm fine.  
  
  
  
"But you are not!" Damon snapped at the umbreon, his rage renewed by Tynan's inattention. Booming now he snapped showing all his sharp teeth, "Jo, go get some rest. Tynan will be watching Reidar until he released by Katy. Then, Tynan, you will report directly to me for the rest of your sentence."  
  
  
  
Jo watched him stalk off for a moment before whispering to Kolya, "Take care of yourself. And take care of yourself kiddo, because Tynan won't."  
  
  
  
Kolya was now incredibly confused and his head was spinning. Then he realized that was probably due to the stress he was putting on his body. Paying more attention he noticed his limbs were quivering with weakness begging to be rested. A steady, dull throb beat in his shoulder. He realized that Katy must have given him a painkiller before she left. He obliged his traitorous body and sank to the cool tile.  
  
  
  
Tynan padded up wordlessly and stared down with his blood red eyes. In his mind Kolya replayed the devastating attack dished out just a few hours before. Suppressing a shiver he edged away slightly.  
  
  
  
"Nai." Tynan muttered looking exhausted now that Damon was out of sight. He sat down ignoring Kolya's nervous behavior. His coat and rings were extremely dull, so much so that they seemed to turn slightly grayish. Small gashes decorated his body where he was stuck with small bits of backlash from his own attack.  
  
  
  
Are you okay? Kolya finally asked desperately wishing for someone else as a nursemaid. Even Jo acting like a bitch was better than such silently, deadly, tipsy company. It made Kolya wonder just how thin the umbreon's control really was.  
  
  
  
"Sai-sai." Kolya got the impression that what he was saying was 'so-so'. The dark type gave a shrug and a speculative gleam came into his ruby eyes. He pointed to Kolya's neck and gave a decisive laugh, which sounded like a hoarse bark.  
  
  
  
They took it off. Kolya replied uncomfortably. He had a good idea as to what was going through the umbreon's head at the moment. It had flashed in his briefly before he noticed Jo. There was always the chance, however, that he wasn't completely free. Katy had seemed cocky and unafraid even without it. They both knew that he could snap her in half if he wanted to. Something didn't add up and Kolya wasn't much of a gambler. He didn't like getting into things half-cocked.  
  
  
  
"Ie." Tynan said bouncing up gleefully. He started purposefully towards the exit and stopped to stare over his shoulder in annoyance when Kolya didn't jump up and follow him.   
  
  
  
No. I'm not supposed to leave this room. He replied feeling a tingle of warning deep down. Whatever the craze umbreon was up to he didn't want to have anything to do with it. He couldn't even walk without feeling like passing out and he sure couldn't run. Jo's warning rang true in his mind. Tynan wouldn't bother to help him out if it came down to being caught.  
  
  
  
The umbreon stalked back over looking like a feral dog. His long ears were flattened on the nape of his neck and his head was lowered. He growled deep in his throat. Apparently, when cohesion failed he cut straight to threats. Ones that were well founded, Kolya was afraid.  
  
  
  
No. I'm not going. I'm in no shape to be dashing about. He snarled back knowing that Tynan would easily call his bluff. He felt weak as a newborn pup and the world was spinning slightly. He gritted his teeth forcefully and made himself stand up to his full height for effect.  
  
  
  
The umbreon considered for a moment, his strange eyes flickering with doubt. Then he reached a decision. With one swift pounce he had Kolya by the back of his neck and was dragging the larger eon.   
  
  
  
Kolya's shoulder screamed at such treatment and he snarled at Tynan feeling a deep, primal rage bubbling up. No one got away with treating him like this. He was not a weak, helpless eevee puppy anymore. It didn't matter to him at the moment that his powers were null on the dark nature of his tormentor. All that mattered was such intolerable behavior was being inflicted on him and it was hurting him!  
  
  
  
Bracing his paws Kolya lashed his tail. Surprised, the umbreon tripped on the long, furry appendage. He caught himself and boxed Kolya's ears making the espeon's head ring furiously.  
  
  
  
Still seeing red and almost out of his mind with pain and kill lust Kolya howled soundlessly and latched onto his tormentor's slender, slightly arched back. His teeth tore through thick muscle working their way down to the tender spinal cord.  
  
  
  
This time Tynan turned around and practically ripped of one side of his face. The skin and fur hung down loosely where the umbreon had pulled a nice sized semi-circle right under Kolya's pale, blazing eye.  
  
  
  
"Mekka no keesh!" The umbreon snarled rolling his eyes and looking very pissed. He grabbed Kolya, much harder this time, and started to drag him towards the exit. By then the pain and exhaustion had eaten through the espeon's rage leaving him a bitter shell. He knew the umbreon was stronger and far more skilled than he was. Whatever was planned was something he had to go alone with.  
  
  
  
As the blood trickled out of his surprisingly tidy wound he stopped resisting and concentrated feeling the liquid slid down his furry cheek and onto the floor. His paws slid in it as he was yanked making skid marks of crimson. An alarming look on the pristine white ceramic. The thick stuff coated his lavender fur leaving it crusty.  
  
  
  
He barely noticed the area they passed through. Mostly it was a long corridor of doors that seemed to go on forever. The bright lights shone mercilessly overhead and he was forced to shut his eyes tight against their invasive light. Cool air wafted through from the cooling vents placed on the staccato ceiling. Strange smells filtered through his nose and the air was dead of sounds.  
  
  
  
Suddenly the movement stopped and he felt his stomach lurch unappreciatively. A snarl grated out of his chest, but Tynan took no notice. He was too busy opening the door. With a muffled click the latch gave in, defeated. The interior of the room was pitch black and a neon green laser beams coved the doorway. Before Kolya could process this Tynan jerked his head and threw the heavier eon through.  
  
  
  
What? Kolya managed to sputter incredibly angry. His lips drew back and he flattened his butterfly ears causing his cheek to bunch up. A sharp stab of pain reminded him and he subsided.  
  
  
  
Staggering around the room he lost his balance twice and went sprawling. Only the deep-rooted fear of getting caught made him get up and go on. More than once he rammed into solid objects bruising various parts of his body. Once, and only once, he slammed his shoulder into a metal chest.  
  
  
  
With a scream of pain he collapsed hyperventilating. Tynan barked from the entrance and Kolya inched to his unsteady paws.   
  
  
  
It was dark, pitch black in the back. The only light available was the bright, sterile light streaming from the open doorway. Although Kolya's night vision was excellent he could only just make things out. Fumbling he finally found a light switch.  
  
  
  
As they snapped on he nearly jumped out of his skin. Floating in glass aquarium type cages were embryos of pokemon. The majority of them were eevee, but there were a few scattered dragon and dark types trapped in the murky liquid.  
  
  
  
He wandered down staring with half-delirious, half-true vision. He couldn't separate the two, but he wasn't sure he wanted to.  
  
  
  
Hybrids were twisted grotesquely and most looked on half finished. He felt sick. Karis had been born here. She hadn't said it so bluntly, but she had.  
  
  
  
Soon he found himself in the more developed section of the laboratory. These poor creatures had reached a sort of maturity. Some were missing limbs or facial features. One small even had no eyes, just a smooth fold of skin where they would be. Its tiny mouth was curled into a gruesome smile as if it were amused by some morbid joke.  
  
  
  
Kolya did his best to hurry past that one.  
  
  
  
Just as he reached the end a noise stopped him. It was small, inconspicuous. Or it would have been if the whole place hadn't been so eerily silently the whole time the intruder past through.  
  
Joeyz girl: *bows* Thank you. My highlights always seem to be my battles O.o I wonder what that means. And bloody is a fun word. I was watching HP last night. Umm, slice and dice attack? Dunno. I don't care either way about Raikou, the poor thing was randomly chosen. Okay, I'll give it a look ~.^  
  
Coffee Luv: More coming up.   
  
Pheonix Rising: Sure, him too. It's a nameless attack (I should name it, everyone asks). Raikou got it this time, poor thunder beast.  
  
Paladin Dragoon: Flaying is fun... -.-;; Thank you for your high praise! Hot is good, I wish it were hot here now. Instead we might be getting snow soon. Do you have balmut (did I spell that right? boiled duck fetus) where you live. Sorry, curosity is a major flaw of mine, and I remember watching this thing on the travel channel and that's the only thing I remember about the Philippines *sweatdrop* 


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
  
  
Kolya whirled and promptly fell on his face. The ceramic tiles ground his nose into a painful snub and his skull bounced lightly making a faint echo.  
  
  
  
"Very graceful." The voice sounded very young and highly contemptuous. He heard the click of toenails on the floor as the stalker drew closer. Terrible visions ran through his head of strange, mutated creatures that were going to tear him apart. He was too weak to defend himself.  
  
  
  
"You don't look very good." The creature observed. Kolya decided the voice was definitely that of male, perhaps a child? Except the words and tone didn't match. Children didn't talk like that, did they? Kolya remained silent and shuddered as a paw was brushed across his poisoned skin. A faint burning sensation trailed after the probing touch and he winced unintentionally.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't realize it hurt that much, but you shouldn't be in here. No one is allowed in here and where is your collar? Forgive me, obviously you can't answer." The voice answered itself and paused. Suddenly Kolya felt himself being dragged back toward the door. The insistent tugging on his tail convinced him it might be better to walk out under his own power.  
  
  
  
Struggling to his feet he gritted his teeth as he accidentally jarred his shoulder. Opening his pale eyes he stared into a pair of warm chocolate colored ones. They were round and youthful, but shadowed by deep pain. They were set in a slight pudgy, tan furry face. The eevee looked perfectly normal with a tan coat, shaggy cream ruff, and black lined ears. He had all his body parts and no extra ones. He was perfectly ordinary. Except, Kolya knew, he wasn't. Nothing in here was what it seemed.  
  
  
  
"Oh, so you're okay then. Good, I was worried." The eevee didn't seem worried in the slightest as if the words were just merely a periphery token given in passing. He studied Kolya mildly neither hostile nor fearful. "You should leave. I don't know how or why you're here, but if Master finds out you'll be in big trouble."  
  
  
  
Master?  
  
  
  
"He is in charge of this place." The young one replied mildly discreetly herding Kolya back toward the door. He seemed so unassuming and bland.  
  
  
  
I didn't…didn't mean to come.  
  
  
  
"That's quite alright. I don't get company much." The eevee replied lightly, but hidden deeply under his pleasant facade was fear. Kolya could sense it.  
  
  
  
Trouble? Kolya questioned and watched as the pleasant expression melted off the younger eon's face. It took on a sharp cast and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. Kolya berated himself internally and took a different track. It was too difficult to think, but he couldn't help sparring with this eevee. He wanted some answers. My name is Reidar.  
  
  
  
"Denzel, pleasure to meet you."  
  
  
  
You lived here long? How cruel of him to ask that! Mentally he smacked himself and unbidden an image of Karis came to mind. Abruptly he shoved it away and tried to focus around the ringing on his ears.  
  
  
  
"My whole short life." A simple statement not meant to offer more than Kolya so obviously knew.  
  
  
  
The doorway loomed closer and he could make out some blobs. With a sinking feeling he realized he was in some serious trouble. And knowing Tynan, he would blame it all on Kolya, never mind that the espeon was too weak to be out of bed.   
  
  
  
"Reidar?" Jo's worried voice rang through the spacious room warping and echoing off the glass tanks.   
  
  
  
Here. He whispered willing his voice to carry all the way to them.  
  
  
  
"You're friend is unhurt." Denzel offered as the two of them came closer.  
  
  
  
"For now." Damon vowed in an extremely livid voice. His eyes were like flecks of volcanic rock and his mouth was set in a grim line.  
  
  
  
"Reidar, you're alright!" Karis said in glee and eyed Denzel curiously. She showed no recognition of the laboratory and no fear. Kolya realized that neither had Tynan. The umbreon had known where it was, but he didn't fear it. Not like he should. Not like Jo claimed he should. He had willingly lead Kolya here and had cheerfully tossed him in like living bait.  
  
  
  
Then it smacked Kolya. Of course! Tynan wanted to know what was cooking and Kolya had no collar. So he convinced the espeon with innocent gestures to come and spy.  
  
  
  
"Hurry, you all should leave." Denzel said suddenly extremely nervous. He flattened his ears and glanced around in a paranoid fashion. "Master will not be pleased to find you here. No he won't."  
  
"Master?" Karis inquired but by then Denzel had shoved Kolya bodily through the lasers.   
  
He stumbled and was braced by Jo. He was never so glad to see her. She pressed her warm, furry body against his and muttered something about dead weights. Also there seemed to be a few choice words about Tynan's behavior.  
  
"Okay." Damon nodded sharply to Denzel acknowledging his uneasy. He whirled crisply and snapped in a dangerously short-tempered voice, "Jo, you and Karis get him back to where he belongs. Tynan and I will take separate routes from your straight path. If anyone asks claim he's delirious and was wandering down the halls out of his mind from the poison. He practically is anyway. Well, rejoin and discuss this matter thoroughly."   
  
Kolya winced at the way he said discuss. He wouldn't be surprised if some the discussing came to blows. Damon seemed equally pissed at both Kolya and Tynan. Sparks were dancing over his coarse, wiry coat and his spikes were sticking out. His black eyes were flat with disapproval. For some reason that made Kolya want to cringe. Tynan, on the other hand, was sedately pacing down the hall in the opposite direction. He didn't seem to have any difficulty in turning his back to a furious superior.  
  
"C'mon buddy." Jo said encouraging. Her normally teasing emerald eyes were muted with concern and he could tell she was berating herself for not watching over him. He wanted to reassure her that it wasn't her fault. He should have been able to take care of himself. He claimed he didn't need a babysitter, but then he turned around and proved that he did!  
  
"You'll be okay." Karis reassured mistaking his sudden tenseness for fear. "Damon wouldn't hurt you. He's just really, really mad right now. By the time we get back he'll have cooled down some."  
  
"Or else torn Tynan a new one. That bastard deserves it!" Jo hissed infuriated. Her body heat started rising and soon Kolya was squirming with discomfort. Not that it mattered since she wasn't paying attention to him anyway. Karis didn't seem to notice the sudden temperature increase, or if she did she was being very discreet.  
  
The trip back blurred into a half conscious haze. Although the two female eons were doing their best to be gentle they weren't matched well in size and speed. He ended being bobbed back and for between the two. One side was cool and the other was uncomfortably hot. One was smooth as silk, the other was furry as wool. Polar opposites.   
  
Shaking his head he tried to clear it of such nonsense. Who cared if they were opposites by nature? The poison was clouding him up so badly he wanted to knock his head against a wall or two. Hard. Instead he gritted his teeth and contented himself with growling at himself mental. He was sure Damon would solve the head knocking problem quite nicely.  
  
Once back in the medical room he sprawled out his pale eyes closed in the bliss the cool tile afforded his sore and flaming skin. Small gasps filled his lungs, large ones hurt too much. He shouldn't have moved. All the circulation was only spreading the poison faster. He could feel it stinging and burn through his circulatory system. It had obviously reached his pulmonary system as well by the way his breath caught and his heart twanged. He only hoped it wasn't tearing up his insides as badly as it felt.  
  
"You okay hon?" Jo asked quietly with an under note of guilt. He had to get rid of that.  
  
Fine. He replied although he felt like shit. Darkness swarmed to greet him and he embraced it willingly.  
  
"What in the name of the god of the fucking underworld was going through your trashed out mind Tynan!" Damon thundered bringing Kolya back to the world of the living. He could tell he had been shot up with some sort of painkilling drug. His whole body felt numb and fuzzy. Carefully he tried to get up from where he was sprawled in a messy heap. Karis pushed him back down hastily and whispered not to draw attention to himself. He complied realizing how close he had just become in getting a taste of the hot lashing Tynan was about to receive.  
  
"You stupid bastard, you know perfectly well what you fucking did! I should tear you to bloody tatters." Damon raged and Kolya assumed Tynan had flashed him a particularly insolent smirk. "That's the fucking last straw! You hear me bastard? That's it. I'm filing a removal on your plotting ass. You have crossed the line once too often you stupid dark type. You can't claim fucking insanity as an excuse when you've got that smirk pasted to you pointy muzzle you son of a bitch. I'll see you hang, mark my bloody words!"  
  
"And you!" Damon continued not even drawing a fresh breath. He glared at Kolya not at all put off by Kolya's sad acting skills. The espeon struggled to a semi-upright position and did his best to focus on what was being said. Assuming Damon didn't get so incoherent that all he shouted was fuck.  
  
"You were incredibly and unforgivably stupid! You directing disobeyed your fucking orders to stay in this bloody room." Damon fumed, but he seemed to have calmed down slightly. He sat down and only then could Kolya see the great gouges his blunt, black claws had tore into the floor. He suppressed a shiver with the realization that that could have just as easily been him. Gathering his remaining strength he tried to apologize. It wasn't something he did well. Or for that matter all that often, but it seemed to be necessary. The other option wasn't quite so appealing.  
  
Sorry… He trailed off and slumped down completely drain. Inside he was furious with himself for being so utterly weak.  
  
"Damon, you know it wasn't his fault!" Karis protested shielding him physically with her lithe body as if she could protect him from the larger, more powerful jolteon. Perhaps she could. Damon indulged her in a similar fashion to that of a father and daughter. "He got dragged along. In his condition there was no way he could resist. The blame rests squarely on Tynan and no one else."  
  
Kolya was surprised to hear her come out and say that. She was rarely so aggressive, more of a peacemaker. That she would boldly condemn Tynan must mean she was truly unhappy with is actions and was enough so that she was saying so. Usually she smoothed things over, made excuses in petty matters. It made things more livable between several cranky, powerful eons. A true asset.  
  
"I know that!" Damon lashed out his voice dripping with scorn. He whirled on his heel and called over his shoulder, "Jo, you stand watch this time. Karis, relieve her in three hours. I will relieve you after that. Obviously he must be protected."  
  
The last sentence was so acidic it might have melted the surrounding walls. With that he stalked off to carry out his threat.  
  
Pheonix Rising: When isn't he? Poor guy. Being naive sucks. Still, no one is allowed my characters. He could probably use a trainer -.-;;; if he didn't try to eat them.  
  
Coffee Luv: Does it though?   
  
Paladin Dragoon: Yes, I don't have any interest in being flayed, I like my skin. Hehe, the lab seems to creep people out. Yup, that's what I meant, balut ^^ At least I semi-remembered it, I watched that show like a month ago. See, I'm just curious as a kitten (a severly deranged kitten O.o it seems).  
  
Zero_CHan: That's good. I have strange taste in characters also, but I have a rule: If they are my character they all get treated equally, no favorites. My fav. anime characters usually have something wrong with them -.-;;; I almost never like the main characters. Eep, thanks for pointing that error out *grumbles* I thought I fixed that, guess I forgot.  
  
Joeyz girl: Yes, the poor pokes. Everyone thinks my lil sis looks like that girl from the Ring. He's stuck at the door, because he has that collar on and can't come in. 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
  
  
Kolya watched Karis in private amusement. She was standing up on her hind legs trying to reach the knob that would open the proverbial cookie jar. Yet rather than tasty sweets her goal was much higher. She wanted those medical records. Kolya had to admit he was also a bit curious about them and what they contained, but he wasn't going to do anything stupid. He had done enough all ready.  
  
  
  
The darkness on his shoulder had stopped spreading and under Katy's skillful, yet painful, ministrations it was retreating. His fever had broken leaving him a bit weak. The damage Tynan had inflicted were now merely fresh, white scars crossing his coat. Everything else sealed up also. He only had two more days of medical leave before he was required to return to training. All in all he was ready to be pronounced fit. Katy was amazed at his healing rate, but her common sense still reigned supreme. He wouldn't be doing a thing until she said so.  
  
  
  
"Reidar, help me!" Karis asked still reaching. Her pads brushed the lock and it swung gently out of her reach. She growled lighting and jumped knocking it further away.  
  
  
  
You shouldn't be doing that. He reproved her still content to watch her make a fool out of herself. His eyes slid down her body before he caught himself. Narrowing his pale eyes he snarled at his inner self. 'Don't you even start thinking like that.'  
  
  
  
Karis stopped and turned on him with a wry expression. She pasted on a haughty smirk and proceeded to strut up to him. He realized she was doing a fair imitation of Jo. He found that amusing too until she started to rub up against him suggestively. He stiffed and she withdrew, wide grin lighting up her face.  
  
  
  
"Now will you help Kiddo?" She asked with a pathetic sultry expression on her face. Suddenly she gave it up and burst out laughing, "Your face was priceless!"  
  
  
  
Kolya stared at her in annoyance.  
  
  
  
"Don't be like that!" She chided playfully and he wondered what had gotten her in such a happy mood. "I was just kidding with you."  
  
  
  
Kolya made a slight face and continued to stare. What was he supposed to say to that? He really didn't mind her doing that…what was he thinking? But he was pleased to see her happy for some obscure reason he couldn't pin down. Which, of course, frustrated him.  
  
  
  
He pretended to ignore her and laid his head down on his paws shifting slightly so that his shoulder wasn't jarred. She looked down at him with mischievous eyes for a moment before skipping back to her self-imposed mission.  
  
  
  
"Grr, you stupid thing!" She snapped losing patience. Backing up she cocked her head. Suddenly her frills flattened and there was a sharp, swift whistling sound. The next thing Kolya saw was that a single, needle thin sheet of ice had incased the lock. It weighed heavily causing the hunk of metal hardware to slide back down the case into Karis' reach.  
  
  
  
She dragged over a small container raided from the sterile, tidy counter and stood on it. She concentrated on the lock and not her paws. Right away Kolya could tell she was going to crash and burn in a few moments. Already she was teetering dangerously on the flimsy box. The question was: What did he intend to do about it?  
  
  
  
After a seconds pause he rose to his feet and silently padded closer to watch. She wasn't that far off the ground after all. A slight fall wouldn't do more than stun her, if that.  
  
  
  
"Aieeeee!" She screeched at she tumbled off the box as he had predicted. She landed with an ungraceful thump and lay there looking dazed. Her limbs were askew and she was half on her side in the most undignified position. The box has landed on her frills pinning her to the cold floor.  
  
  
  
Slowly she regained some sense blinking her purple eyes rapidly. Seeing him silently watching her she righted herself quickly, "Why didn't you catch me? That would have been polite."  
  
  
  
He raised an eyebrow, You're not hurt?  
  
  
  
She blushed self consciously, "No, I guess not. I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
He wanted to reassure her there was nothing to be sorry about, but something held his tongue. Uncomfortable he returned to his makeshift bed and settled in with exaggerated care. She turned her back and finished pawing open the enemy cabinet. A mess shower of papers spilled out slipping and sliding everywhere. Karis panicked and practically ended up on the floor again. Instead, she caught herself and clung tediously. Kolya calmly plucked a paper off his head and looked at her evenly.  
  
  
  
Now you have a mess to clean up. I told you to leave it alone. Good, hide behind a shield of cool, impersonal words. What he wanted to do, as absurd as this seemed to him, was help her clean up the mess. Why should he do that? She made it, it was her problem.  
  
  
  
Footsteps echoed down the hall and her face was pure terror. She tumbled down and started picking up papers madly.  
  
  
  
"Katy's going to kill me. She'll take one of those scalpels and… and she's slice me up or she'll shoot me up with some chemical…" She muttered that over and over ripping up the documents helter-skelter.  
  
  
  
On one hand the sadistic side of Kolya was greatly amused that her nosiness had earns her more trouble that she could handle, but that other side of him, which he was being to resent, was troubled. It wanted him to help, to become a co-conspirator! And he found himself picking up papers in a neat, unhurried way. Carefully he put them in a stack ignoring the approaching footsteps and Karis' frantic mumbling.  
  
  
  
The door opened slowly and a tall creature walked in. Although most certainly not human the creature strode easily on his hind legs, which seemed muscular enough to support his weight. A thick, bushy tail hung down behind him brushing the floor. His whole body was covered in a thick layer of fur that varied in shades of brown. A part of cinnamon brown eyes screamed human as they peered out from beneath his brow. His clothing was richly made, but with simple taste. His face was drawn out into a muzzled and his hands were blunted.  
  
  
  
Kolya placed himself between Karis and the stranger, snarling deep in his throat. It rumbled out easily and his shoulder gave him no trouble. His fur bristled and something deep inside him was truly scared. This creature was unnatural. A man-made cross between some sort of pokemon and a human.  
  
  
  
"Stand down Reidar." The creature commanded calmly his elongated ear twitched slightly. Reidar stopped growling, but he continued to stare tensely.  
  
  
  
"Stand down." This was more than a command. It screamed to be obeyed and Kolya could detect an underlying threat. Slowly he relaxed his body.  
  
  
  
"Master." Karis trembled and she gave a deep bow. She was shaking uncontrollably and her tail was tucked between her legs. She cast her eyes downward, "What allows us the pleasure of your visit?"  
  
  
  
The were-beast shifted quite unconcerned and pierced Kolya with a bone-chilling stare. There was a ruthless quality hanging around him that scared Karis silly and made Kolya wanted to slink off. Instead he stared back boldly with his pale eyes.  
  
  
  
"I was just checking up on my new toy."  
  
  
  
It took Kolya a moment to realize that he was the toy in question. Rage burned through him, but he held his ground. Unconsciously the growl started up again practically vibrating him this time. Master looked at him levelly with immeasurable arrogance.  
  
  
  
"You don't like my pet name, Toy? Get used to it." He took a seat unconcerned and bore his gaze into the paralyzed Karis, "So what were you doing here, hmm?  
  
  
  
"Nothing…" She sputtered almost silently. In her paws were the damning evidence and she did nothing to try and hide them.  
  
  
  
"Don't lie to me Toy. I won't tolerate it!" The beast thundered in a loud voice. Curious, his tone held no more meaning that if he were addressing a cantankerous soda machine. Apparently it was the principle of the thing.  
  
  
  
"No Master…" She abased herself whining piteously.  
  
  
  
Kolya stared between them in growing horror. What had he done to her in the past to get such a radical reaction. Kolya had never seen such pitiful gravelling in his whole life and he would have never pegged Karis as the type to do it. She seemed so proud, confused at times, but proud.   
  
  
  
"I suppose I'll have to punish both of you…" The Master sat deliberating.  
  
  
  
"Oh no Master!" Karis blubbered quickly, "Reidar didn't do this, I did! He was just helping me clean it up."  
  
  
  
"A noble one eh? Still, he was helping. Both of you are off food until Friday with double training. Katy will have to be punished also, for allowing this to happen while she was gone."  
  
  
  
Great, another reason for the human woman to hate them and make their lives miserable.  
  
  
  
"Master?"  
  
  
  
Suddenly Denzel was there. The young eevee had carefully schooled his expression to that of blank disinterest. He didn't so much as look at the other two evolutions. His focus was entirely on his master.  
  
  
  
"Yes Denzel." Master asked cordially as if Denzel were an equal. The eevee gave a sketchy bow and replied monotonous, "Master, Damon has filed an official request to remove Tynan from the team. It has been investigated and the umbreon has been found in fault on several occasions."  
  
  
  
Master rubbed his chin idly and nodded. Denzel quietly retired himself behind his Master's chair.  
  
  
  
"I see. Denzel, are you willing to fill in until I can find a replacement?"  
  
  
  
The eevee nodded and Kolya stared in shock. Aside from the fact that he was obviously Master's personal play toy pet he didn't seem like he could stand such a battle. He'd be crushed. Pulverized. Rendered limb from limb.  
  
  
  
"Good, you may move quarters immediately and I will have Tynan transferred. Then Master strolled out. Bonelessly Karis sank into a heap on the floor. She slowly stopped quivering. Denzel eyed her curiously, but not with much interesting. He turned to Kolya.  
  
  
  
"I am pleased to see you looking so well." He inclined his head. "It seems we will be team mates. How fortunate for us to have met before."  
  
  
  
With that he wandered out of the room and disappeared. Kolya stared after him completely baffled. How could he manage such overly polite words, keep his tone bland, and still be slightly patronizing all at the same time? Shaking his head in annoyance Kolya turned to Karis.  
  
  
  
She had picked herself up off the floor and was carefully plucking the errant papers from the tile. She felt his eyes and whirled with a smile.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry for seeming like such a baby." She started, the smile never leaving her face. Her paw reached out searching for another clump of haphazard records; however, her eyes never left his face. Then she trembled softly, "Master really scares me. But Tynan is being moved, so I bet you're happy huh?"  
  
  
  
Kolya was startled, Why?  
  
  
  
She stopped and arched a brow at him, "You're not? After all the stuff he's pulled on you you're not holding a grudge?"  
  
Kolya bit his inner lip lightly with a tip of a canine. Honestly, it had never even occurred to him. His knowledge of emotions and what drove them was obscure. He was certainly getting a crash course now. He wondered, briefly, how Tynan's absence and Denzel's arrive would go over.   
  
Joeyz girl: That's okay, it wasn't blaringly obvious. Oh yes, Master, he's such a joy. Tynan isn't through yet, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Yes, he doesn't scare easy, and Damon's such not going to do the job! Never too many overs!  
  
Coffee Luv: Hehe, maybe, maybe not. Tynan's a slippery devil.   
  
Pheonix Rising: I, personally, would like a non-dysfunctional eevee to train ^^ but they're boring to write about, ne? My choice in characters is so random it's scary. But I do seem to have a thing for secondary males (Brock, Miroku, Sanosuke, Joey, Wolfwood, Jet).   
  
Melchior the Mewthree: I hate grammer. English is a ridicules language. You know what's public enemy number one? Homophones. And sure.  
  
Paladin Dragoon: He creeps me out... wait, I'm not suppose to admit that. I'm suppose to be the great and powerful Author God. Some abnormalities are inside ~.^ 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve   
  
Kolya winced as a flameball licked his side. The stench of burnt fur filled his nostrils and he fought the natural reaction to wrinkle his nose. Instead he concentrated on watching Jo. She had worked herself into a fine fit of fighting frenzy, which normally would scare him. It had a few days before when Damon paired them off against each other to spar. The first time her eyes went blank and a malice sneer dominated her face he had backed up hastily. Without warning she launched a well-executed quick attack and demanded he defend himself.  
  
Twisting around another ball of flame he took the opportunity to dart forward under her barrage of fire. It would have worked if she didn't suddenly cut off her attack and use double team. He pulled up slightly confused, but not yet panicked. His nose twitched and his pale eyes flickered searching. She couldn't hide that way for long when he intended to ferret her out. Unfortunately, he also knew that she wouldn't stay hidden. She was an offensive fighter with a flamboyant style. She only retreated into defense when she was planning a very skilled and complex maneuver. These flashy ones were killers and usually ended with him panting in pain on the ground.  
  
Within a split second two things happened at the same time. Kolya located the flareon and whirled to hit her with a psychic blast and Jo let out a blinding flash of bright light. Kolya knew then that he was in trouble. Instinctively he squeezed his dishonored eyes shut and pushed off backward hoping against hope that he had shot off the blast in time to be accurate. He heard it crash into the ground and felt his hope sink to the bottom. Shards of sharp rock flew everywhere in protest to the massive energy that had hit the earth and he felt several score across his heavily furred body.   
  
At the last possible second he threw up a barrier. His eyes were still shut tight, but his body automatically corrected his fall so that he landed in a crouch. There was a brief thump and then silence.  
  
Cautiously he opened his eyes to find Jo standing a few feet off looking miffed and panting lightly. Her stance was well balanced and if she had balls of her feet she'd be on them. With a disarming flick of her head she was suddenly sitting and watching him through emerald slits. Her mouth was twisted in a sadistic smile and she bowed mockingly.  
  
"Congratulations Kiddo, you're not dead. This time. But a half *** defense like that wouldn't stop someone really intent on getting to you and ripping your pretty self limb from limb."  
  
I deflected you. Kolya retorted earning a dark glare. He was staring at the pale violet energy barrier all around him in a dome. It flickered dimly like a television in a dark room and he realized it was also semi-transparent.  
  
Suddenly Jo was barreling towards him. He blinked and half a second too late he tried to defend himself. She bullied through his psychic shield and shouldered him with her full body weight. Being hit by a much larger, far more muscular flareon was too much for him to handle. He flew a good yard unchecked before smacking the unforgiving ground and doing a fair imitation of skipping stone.  
  
Finally landing he looked up with narrowed eyes and a growl was rumbling deep in his chest. That wasn't fair.  
  
Jo looked at him for a moment stupefied before roaring with laughter. It stung him and made him even angrier. He charged her straight on and she nimbly danced out of his way like a dancer. For good measures she whipped him lightly across the face with her long tail, goading him on.   
  
He checked his direction and whirled taking her by surprise. She thought he was finished and would give up.  
  
Seizing the opportunity he stunned her with a headbutt. The puff on her head cushioned the attack slightly, but she blanked out anyway. Pinning her he pummeled down a rain of blows some of which glanced off, but others struck hard. Soon he could detect a shift in her breathing pattern as his repeatedly struck her ribs. The feral side of him clawed at his control demanding its price. Payback for all the beatings he had taken from her, payment for all the cutting remarks, and lastly, retribution for daring to laugh at something he so naively said. The last of his honorable ideals.  
  
It dared his better half to hold the devils back. Dared him not to pull the punches. To use his blunt claws to create painful welts, to use his sharp fangs to render multiple shallow cuts. Death was far too easy. Torture would serve his purpose far better. Jo would respect him rather than sneer down her nose as she had done before. He wouldn't have to listen to her patronizing lectures as she explained in the crudest terms how to behave in a battle. True, the respect would stem out of fear, but in his wrathful state that suited him just fine.  
  
Then there was interference. Someone grabbed on hard to the back of his neck and hauled backward. He strained his muscles intent on finishing what he started. Garbled sounds faded in the background before he realized they mention something. Someone, or perhaps all of them, was speaking. Rather than concentration of what he didn't want to hear he ripped out of his captor's grasp, but by then Jo was up and hastily backing off.  
  
"Reidar, stand down!"  
  
That jolted through him. That's what Master had said to him! Whirling he almost expected to see the arrogant hybrid leaning against one of the surround trees with a smirk across his mutated features.  
  
Instead he came face to face with a deadly calm Damon. Black bore into pale blue before he lowered his eyes in submission. The demons still clawed at him, but now he had firm hold of his emotions. He wasn't about to relinquish control.  
  
"Go for a swim. Twenty laps in the moat." Damon ordered in voice that brooked no argument. It also promised one of his infamous fits of rage where he usually went psychotic on the victim lashing out with words. Kolya knew it was to be him this time, not that he didn't deserve it. Damon never dished out punishment one didn't earn. "Once you cool your temper down you may rejoin us. We will be on break."  
  
Kolya trudged down to the moat slipping slightly on the cold, squishy mud as he was lost in his thoughts. No matter how he played it over in his mind, what he did was unacceptable and unjustifiable. It wasn't self-defense, she wasn't attacking him. In fact, she had pulled short expecting him to do the same. You didn't go around striking your teammates. How could they trust each other with rules like that? No. He lost his temper. There was nothing to excuse his behavior.   
  
He hardly noticed as his forepaws hit the icy cold water. Staring down he glared into the murky, ink colored water. A stray thought of lurking water beasts crossed his mind temporarily distracting him from his self-berating. Once it past he found he couldn't regain the fury he had before. Instead he resolved to do anything to make it up to Jo. Unfortunately, he didn't like the directions that deed could go. Who knew what she would make him do? Then there was the matter of Damon and punishment. He hoped it wasn't light.   
  
He shuddered as the shockingly cold water lapped at his shoulders and pushed off the slimy bottom to tread into the unknown waters. He could see the far side. From the level of his head it was just a dark smudge, but he knew that the crossing was barely a forth mile across.  
  
After his fifteenth lap he was beginning to feel a stitch in his side and he still hadn't reached a conclusion about how he could hold in his temper. He wasn't the type to conceal everything, although his deafness had forced him to do so. He couldn't be like Karis. Hiding things under a cheerful exterior. Denzel hid them under cool politeness and Damon used loud anger. Jo? She used her bitchiness of course. So what could he do?  
  
Reaching twenty and still as clueless as when he began he dragged his numb limbs up the hill to the others. Picking a spot a few yards away he mustered up his courage and shoved down his pride. Slowly he stopped shivering feeling spent from the fit of rage he had executed. It left an empty feeling, like a dark void.   
  
Rising he shuffled over to Jo. She looked up with hooded eyes her muscles slightly tensed in anticipation.  
  
"Come to beat the sh1t out of me a second time?" She snarled backing up a bit. He realized she was quite ready to fly at him if he made the smallest wrong movement. He shouldn't have expected anything else. All the warriors here had the mentality that anything could be beaten and fear was a waste of energy. She wouldn't just cower in a corner or avoid him. If he hadn't approached her she would have worked up her nerve and confronted him directly.  
  
Kolya sat down feeling a slight tingle ripple through his cold flesh. He lifted his pale blue eyes to her green ones hoping to convey his intentions that way. It didn't work very well. He was so used to hiding his emotions he assumed that even now, when he wanted to be open, they were clouded, hidden.  
  
I am sorry. He began carefully and watched her face twisted up into a mocking sneer. Instead of letting her chew him up and down in the nastiest, most insulting terms she could think of he cut her off with a look. I lost my temper. I take entire credit for that. However, you are incredibly vexing at times. I do not suggest doing that again.  
  
There. That was as much of an apology as his pride would allow him to give. He watched the expressions flit across her face before they settled on unbridled indignation.  
  
"You MALE." She howled in disgust. "You tried to kill me and all you can do is say I asked for it? Stupid jackass!"  
  
Kolya blinked dumbly. Whatever he expected this wasn't remotely it. This scenario never even crossed his mind. Dimly he heard Damon chuckling in amusement and Denzel sighing lightly. From the corner of his eye he noticed Karis frowning darkly. Honestly, what did he do?  
  
"Reidar, I think you need to let Jyotika cool off." Denzel advised. He used her full name, but her murderous eyes never wavered from Kolya. He was starting to get slightly nervous, still not understanding what he had done wrong.  
  
"Forget it." Damon advised him with a chuckle. Kolya shook his head and looked questioning at the jolteon. The spiky eon flashed him a grin, "You partner up with Denzel, Jo you're with me. That suits everyone?"  
  
"No." Jo hissed, smoldering, but she let it go. This promised retribution later Kolya was sure of it. Just what he needed at the moment, more trouble.  
  
"You should not be so abrupt." Denzel said in a cautious tone. His dark chocolate eyes cut across to the larger psychic type, but his face betrayed nothing at all. It was constantly set in a pleasant mask.  
  
I still don't know what I did. I was apologizing. Kolya growled to himself still annoyed at the reaction his actions had gotten him. He couldn't decide what irked him more. The way Jo had thrown his carefully constructed sorry back in his face or the amusement everyone else seemed to derive out of it. Shoving it out of his mind he slid into a defensive position and watched Denzel.  
  
The eevee didn't even bother to do that. One minute he was there and the next he was gone. Before Kolya could react the smaller evolution had belted him across his ribs. His slightly soggy coat cushioned the blow, but not that shock to his mind. Denzel was fast!  
  
"You are surprised." The small fox creature noted suddenly standing before him again. "Jyotika relays too much on her element and size. I will teach you about speed and defense."  
  
Again, he blinked off only to cuff Kolya behind the ears. Kolya growled and shook his ringing head. Denzel stopped just out of reach and explained, "You cannot hit what you cannot catch. For that speed is essential. Jyotika has the size and power to compensate for her lack of speed we do not. You were an eevee once. What do you recall?"  
  
Kolya sat down warily and delve through his misty memories. What was being an eevee like? He had evolved hardly a few months before yet he couldn't remember. His psychic power wrapped around him anxiously at such thoughts and he pulled it tighter. Was he really that helpless before? Without any elemental power or superior stats. No, not helpless. Never that. Something else then? He pondered with a grim look and Denzel waited patiently for him to answer.  
  
I used my intelligence. Got my opponent to fight on my turf. That and sheer stupid luck. Kolya admitted looking distinctly troubled. How stupid had he been before? He could have been killed several times over from what he recalled of the past.  
  
Denzel nodded and replied, "Brute strength is a tool, but so is your mind. However, one will always win out over the other in a single, straight forward battle."  
  
Kolya realized what he was saying and started to ask another question before he felt a tap on his rump. The true lesson had begun.  
  
By the end of the day Kolya had more questions than answers.   
  
The eevee was far younger than any of the rest of them yet he seemed to know more. Damon would occasionally ask for help on a strategy, which Kolya found oddly out of character for the arrogant electric type until he realized that this was a team effort. Without each other they were doomed to failure. Jo was still sulking, but even she ventured a comment or two in the impromptu discussion and Karis added her voice every so often. Only Kolya stayed silent, wondering how Denzel learned so much. Was it because he was near Master so much? Or was he specifically taught. Whatever the case the espeon could see why Master had placed him on the team. One the other hand, he also couldn't see why. Why place your prized pet in danger? Surely it would be rather easy to replace Tynan. Just get another poor creature from the laboratory.   
  
"Two bites of dinner for your thoughts?" Karis asked from beside him. Her gentle eyes were filled with curiosity and a smile curved around her muzzle.  
  
Nothing. He replied brushing it off.  
  
Zero_Chan: *shudder* I hate those things. *raises eyebrow at thunder crash*  
  
Melchior the Mewthree: Wow, my first threat! *does dance* I'm afraid you'll have no more luck than my other [RK] reviewers. They keep trying to convince me to have facesucking or whatever... English sucks, and it's my first lang! Word helps me immensely *darts glance around* but don't tell my teachers that. Homophones are things like: heel/heal and vain/vein and there/their. Nasty buggers.  
  
Pheonix Rising: Bad human stuff makes the world go 'round. I like pokemon moreso than human ^^ As much as I like Mewtwo, I'm just randomly running amuck.  
  
Coffee Luv: Good, that was the intent ^__^ Creep thing. Denzel doesn't die, well, not yet anyway.   
  
Paladin Dragoon: Aren't we all...er... what I meant to say is, yes!  
  
Joeyz girl: Never does get old! You can drool? Dripping with drool and sarcasm *thinks about that* Eww. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Kolya marched into the metal box with no protest. He wasn't going to be allowing anyone the chance to physically mess with him again. The gate clanged behind him and he stared out the thin slates with his pale blue eyes.  
  
The ride was quicker, or it seemed that way. The fight was being held late at night. Damon had explained that they would be fighting by artificial light and the reason for the change was that the police had been sniffing around hoping to catch a fight in action. Because without that concrete evidence they couldn't do anything. That was the first that Kolya knew that what was being done was illegal. Jo, however, quickly squashed any hope of rescue. He assumed it was a bit of pay back for what transpired a few days prior.  
  
They off loaded silently. The crowd was rowdier, more boisterous. Kolya figured that the humans were filled with alcohol and that was why they were that way.  
  
"Okay troops, here's the deal." Damon barked to get their attention. He was pretty much in the same state as he was before the last fight. Except this time he seemed nervous. Not the usual Damon approach to a fight. "I don't know jack sh1t about this team. Not even their name, so we're going in totally f-cking blind. Got that? That means we have to do some hasty planning and get ourselves in order out on the field. Denzel, Karis, and Jo will watch out for each other. Reidar, you are with me this time."  
  
They all nodded and Kolya now had a very good idea of what was making their fearless leader so jumpy. Going in blind was something the electric type absolutely loathed. He liked strategic movements and well planned attacks.  
  
"Nervous?" Karis asked as she stared out through the small slits that looked out on the arena. It was dark out, the lights not having been turned out yet.  
  
A bit. He admitted hoping Jo wasn't paying attention. She would love to get hold of that. He risked a glance over, but she was talking with Denzel, Damon seems pretty edgy and I guess it's rubbing off a bit.  
  
Karis offered a smile, she didn't seem nervous in the slightest. Her finned tail swayed slightly to some internal beat and her eyes remained locked straight forward.  
  
They were silent until the gate clanged up. Kolya shifted over until he was abreast with Damon. The jolteon was growling to himself under his breath and static danced around him forcing the espeon to distance himself a little.  
  
The lights flashed out blinding them momentarily. As they were recovering from the shock the other team launched their assault. Kolya sensed a larger pokemon cutting in from the left side and thanks to Denzel's patient teachings he rolled to avoid it. Sharpening his psychic hearing he honed in listening to the soft disturbance the other creature made in the finely sifted sand.  
  
Throwing a test blast of energy he was rewarded with a small grunt of pain. Too small it seemed, but he tossed that aside focusing on clearing his eyes. He realized he needed to train his other senses more. Vision was his main sense and he overused it making him helpless when blinded.  
  
Clearing his eyesight he was confronted with a short, dark blob. As it fully cleared he realized the blob had golden rings and vengeful ruby eyes.  
  
Tynan gave him a fully feral smile making sure to show all his knife-sharp fangs. Kolya's eyes widened at the implications and he turned slightly for help. He couldn't take on a dark type alone. It was impossible. Not to mention that Tynan looked like he would just love to render his former teammate limb from limb. Probably disembowel him while he was alive with his razor fangs then stomp in his guts with blunted claws.  
  
Backing up and keeping one keen eye on the vicious umbreon he searched for aid.   
  
He came across Damon first. The jolteon was skillfully dodging around a large golem. The rock pokemon howled in frustration before curling into a heavy, solid ball of spine severing destruction. Damon snarled dancing away, but not fast enough. The boulder rolled over one of his front paws crushing it. Hissing with pain Damon leapt aside as the rock made another pass. Favoring his paw he raced towards a cluster of jagged rocks.   
  
Kolya realized the jolteon would be lucky if he could help himself and come out alive. Next he hit on Jo. The female fire type was doing her best to shield herself from a powerful water move. As her flames hit the cold liquid there was a hiss and a thick cloud of evaporated water. It obscured the field around the two combatants making it difficult to see. Jo, losing all semblance of patience, rushed the figure in the fog only to be jumped on from behind. She screamed in pain as she was drenched in ice-cold water.  
  
Karis yelled something to her, but the flareon didn't notice. Suddenly a manelectric slid easily out of the fog hitting the soaked flareon and Karis with a painful pulse of electricity. The smell of sizzled fur filled the air and most of Jo's tail was gone, the rest burnt and black.  
  
Kolya instinctively lashed out as Tynan rushed him. His hit belted the umbreon across the muzzle diverting the dark type's planned attack. Instead of sinking his fangs into Kolya's jugular he pierced the muscles that covered his shoulder. For the second time that battle he was blinded, this time with indescribable pain. Tynan's bite hit too close to the original one dished out by the houndoom. The sensitive flesh was easily overtaken as the poison entered his system.  
  
Craning his neck around Kolya grabbed hold of the dark type with his own fangs. Catching hold of the other's long, ringed ear he chomped down. The texture in his mouth was appalling and warm, coppery blood seeped down clogging his throat. He flared his nose trying to breath much needed oxygen while still maintaining his hold. The umbreon made a soundless protest and with one swift jerk he freed himself leaving half his ear in between Kolya's teeth.  
  
Before Kolya could move he was pinned. The sand was cool on the surface where the evening cold had stuck and it was grinding into his coat unmercifully.  
  
Snarling he levered up with all four paws hoping desperately to catch Tynan off guard. He knew from the moment he set eyes on the vengeful dark type that there was no way he could win. The other was a seasoned campaigner with not only experience, but prior exposure to Kolya and his moves.  
  
Then it clicked. Tynan knew everything before he left. That did not include Denzel's coaching. Would a week's training be enough to get him out though? He was determined to find it. This could be his only chance to escape alive if not unscathed.  
  
Tynan, so how do you like it on the other side? Kolya did his best to sneer. He was sure that it was a pitiful attempt and that Jo would die laughing, but it served its purpose. He could see that Tynan was angered by his comment. Too bad you couldn't stay on the team. No misses you one bit though. But you don't mind that, do you? You're not the social type, more a loner. Or the outcast actually.  
  
Tynan's ruby eyes filmed over leaving nothing but pure animal instinct. Madness danced gleefully across the expanded pupils and deep irises. Tynan was totally unleashed and Kolya realized what he was going to do next and where he had seen that look before. Silently he prayed his gamble would be rewarded in a good way. If not, there would be nothing left of him.  
  
As the power rushed to and around Tynan Kolya focused on something that he and Denzel had been working on. It required a lot of effort and if he succeeded he was be completely drained, and totally helpless. If it failed he wouldn't have to worry about it at all. He'd be nothing but minced meat.  
  
Blades of wind sliced across Kolya's body ruffling his fur and creating shallow cuts. Warm, sticky blood covered his long, lavender coat and run off his legs staining the white sand.  
  
Slowly, carefully he summoned power of his own. It wouldn't do to tip the insane dark type off to his plan, although he seriously doubted Tynan would notice. He was so deep within his fury.  
  
His elemental gift seeped into him. After a week's training it was still difficult to concentrate, especially with the distraction before him now. He shoved that aside grimly.  
  
His head jerked up as he heard Tynan unleash his devastating wind attack. His body screamed to be loosed and when the lithe umbreon jumped out of the way of the wind attack it rolled.  
  
I'm not ready! I'm not ready! That single thought burned into his brain repeating like a death mantra. It smothered his mind in a blind panic. He hadn't gathered nearly enough power to do what was needed. The wind would tear and tease until he was nothing more than cleaved flesh and bone. Would anyone miss him or would he pass into obscurity unnoticed?  
  
He couldn't give in so easily. Wouldn't. His trick would just have to work. He wouldn't think about how it was only half complete or that Tynan had plenty of time and ire to whip up some hurricane worthy winds.  
  
Fear could dog his thoughts, but a battle wasn't the time for long, drawn out thinking. It called for lightning decisions and even faster reflexes.  
  
Throwing up the shield forcefully at the last moment he shut his eyes willing it to be enough. Power coursed through he pouring into the psychic barrier he had erected. He could feel coarse vibrations running though the power line back to the source and the winds scraped across the very tangible surface of elemental mind power. It grated and screeched like a mythological harpy lusting for life, for blood.  
  
Suddenly the barrier burst like an over pressured dam that had reached its breaking point. Power spilled every direction. Some of the shield had taken the form of glass-like shards, some as much as an inch long. They sang through the torrent of air only to be caught up in the whirlwind around Tynan.  
  
He stared, panting heavily, at the eye of the storm. He either thought that the sharp shards couldn't hurt him because they were psychically powered, or it hadn't dawned on him that his very own winds were driving them towards his body.  
  
A backlash of wind power slammed into Kolya sending him soaring through the air. He gritted his teeth and forced his body to relax. He had to relax or the stiffness would simply compound the pain of his landing.  
  
His shoulder screamed even though he landed first on the other side before rolling another few feet away. Breathing had become difficult and Kolya suspected that the abuse dealt to his body had broken a few ribs. Cracked them at least. The darkness was spreading causing chills to ripple through his already pain-wracked flesh. Even with the distress his body was putting out he staggered to his feet never taking his pale eyes off the umbreon. This wasn't over.  
  
He concentrated blocking out everything. It was a skill that he wasn't too handy at, having just been introduced to it a few days prior. It all came down to his curiosity. He noted Denzel often tucked himself away in a corner after dinner to sit silently with his eyes closed and his breathing shallow. He felt odd about asking yet the eevee had no qualms about answering his unspoken question. And that was how he learned about mediation.   
  
Marshalling his remaining energies he directed them into the shards causing them to glow brightly, charged with violet energy. Unconsciously he narrowed his eyes recalling his conversation with Karis earlier. Could he still say he didn't hate Tynan? No, he didn't hate him, but perhaps he should. Emotions tended to fuel desire and right now he desired to live.  
  
All at once he let the floodgates up. All the emotions he had repressed came tearing out threatening to engulf him. Some were relevantly fresh. Left over rage from Jo's teasing; resentment at Damon's occasional high-handedness; jealousy over Denzel's abilities. Others were bitterly old and rather than dying with age they had grown more powerful. Frustration at his social inept coupled with a fierce, cold disapproval of the world in general. The feeling of being left out something, something important that everyone else seemed to enjoy so thoroughly. His utter lack of communication in his youth. His inner thoughts consuming him with no relief and no shut down. Going going going. Lastly, the feelings of being used and abused for Tynan's own gain.  
  
An unearthly howl tore from his throat whipping it raw and chilling all within hearing distance. He didn't notice that the rest of the battles had paused or that Tynan seemed to lose his nerve. He didn't notice the human crowd had stopped its bloodthirsty cheering. All that mattered was his target. The one that would allow him to vent out the white-hot rage that fired his vein, the blood red one that claimed his mind, all of his mind. Ration and logic were gone replaced with lust and revenge.  
  
His body was slower than he would have liked, but part of him acknowledged that it was to be expected. He had sustained injuries after all.  
  
His paws skimmed lightly over the sand with no sensation and his blood poured out even faster with the strain and movement. That didn't matter. It would be dealt with later. Later. Now was where he was and now was what he was going to deal with. The past and future were fuzzy at best. There was no clear definition, no conciseness. They were unimportant.  
  
The shards began to flutter as Tynan's wind failed. His ruby eyes were darting back and forth seeking escape. He had come to kill, not be killed. It didn't matter because nothing could save him now.  
  
Kolya directed his shards to take advantage of the flagging wind. They pelted down at the terrified dark type slicing him much in the same way his wind blades had done to others. Their razor, double edges skimmed skin creating stinging wounds that bleed profusely. Thin slices of skin hung lose from the actual flesh of the body fluttering limply as the wind died to a breeze before fading all together.  
  
The next moments Kolya felt like he was outside of himself. Like someone else was controlling his body as he slid forward taking the frightened dark type by the throat. Someone else was slowly crushing the fragile windpipe with just enough pressure and someone else made the sudden jerk that tore Tynan's thin neck open in a shower of crimson liquid.  
  
Then it was him drenched in blood from his ears to his feathery tail. Bitter, copper taste flooded his senses gagging him. The slick liquid poured down his throat, invaded his nose. Choking in horror at what he had done and the amount of liquid actually making it hard for him to breath he stumbled back. His most recent meal lurched in his stomach.   
  
His first kill. The first time he had taken life. Not completely true, however, he had been under the illusion that after his evolution he had become new. It was a chance to erase his time as a wild eevee. Obviously that was all mental glamour and he had believed in it. Now it was shattered. Maybe his lost memories would now come. Plague him with his misdoings or chide his stupidity. He would remember how cold he had been, how distant.  
  
"What happened to him?" He heard a small voice ask. Karis. He knew it was her. She, along with his teammates, was probably shocked beyond belief. Maybe they'd want nothing to do with him. He had behaved just as Tynan had.   
  
"He's a berserker, I never would have guessed." Jo said dryly. There was a shuffle and he cringed away. There was a sigh, "Heh, guess it's the first time that's ever happened. Well, they'll call the match so we'd better thank him."  
  
He hid his face in his paws trying to scrub the taint off him. All he felt like he was doing was grinding the sin deeper into his pores. Frustrated and frantic he thrashed around in the sand paying no heed to the grinding sand or his injuries.  
  
"Woah, woah, stop that!" Jo hissed, at him he presumed. "No need to make it worse."  
  
"Reidar, please stop." Karis begged.  
  
He paused and that was all it took for Jo and Damon to pin him down. Jolts of electricity sparked his skin lightly and warmth burned on his other side. He made no protest as they dragged his limp body back to their starting gate.  
  
"It'll be okay. Katy will fix you up." Damon reassured in an oddly out of character gesture.  
  
"The humans called the fight." Denzel observed, "Just as Jyotika said they would. I imagine this sort of thing does not happen that often."  
  
"Good for them." Jo groused.  
  
Kolya let the blackness overtake him for the trip back home.  
  
Three A's, a C, and PDBF: Thank you. I hope dinner was nice, I should be eating breakfast, not doing my reviews ^__^  
  
  
  
Coffee Luv: Eh heh, ignore me. I like to tease ^.^ *raises eyebrow* Uh yeah. A replacement... I dunno, maybe? There I go, teasing again! My Silver version has 125 eevees/eeveelutions :D  
  
Joeyz girl: Oh yes, he just hides it well. You can't say Jo wasn't pushing and prodding him tho. Glad you like Denzel.  
  
Melchior the Mewthree: *grins* Ah yes, I've found public enemy #1 of all homophones, dam and damn. Dam is for big, ugly, dark brown rodents with buck teeth and flat tails. Damn is for pissed off being who feel like telling the whole world. Beat the crap out of them YES. I usually find them in other people's stuff ^__^;; But pointing them out wouldn't be nice.  
  
Paladin Dragoon: I know, you can't make faces like ^^;; something about the semi-colons cut things off. It's done it to me so many times! *fumes* Usually when my review is VERY long.   
  
Pheonix Rising: To a varying degree ^^ I like weird pokemon. This fic is kind of odd, because usually I drag in the legendaries, hehe. One time I had Celebi go psycho, the was so much fun! Er, yeah. *chokes* My OC are NEVER Mary-Sues, they're usually the opposite O.o;; Kite's an anti-social prude who is all apologetic (esp. when she lights someone on fire *accidently*), but no smiles. Kikisha is a cold b-iatch who hides behind a mask of not giving a *damn* about anyone. Grins, and yours isn't a Mary-Sue at all. 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen  
  
The floor felt cold behind his hindquarters and his head a spinning viciously. The drug that numbed the pain was beginning to wear off and the constant throb in his shoulder was starting to burn. He had come off easy considering the state of the rest of the team.   
  
Damon had three fractured toes and a sprained ankle coupled with body wide bruises. His face had been smashed leaving a slight indentation on his left cheek. He had been extremely irritated and short-tempered all week. He wasn't allowed to pace incase he worsened his foot injuries and without his usual steam-blowing activity no one had wanted to come near him. His bite was just as bad as his bark. It didn't matter whether you were in physical range, which meant he'd thrash you, or verbal, which would earn you a tongue-lashing. Either way you were screwed. The whole team had taken to the other side of the medical clinic to escape.  
  
Not that they were much better. Jo had lost all the fur on her tail and the actual skin beneath the furry mane of warm-colored hair was charred from the electric bolt. It was a sickening black before Katy was forced to peel it, the screams from that would echo in their minds forever, and wrap the offended rat tail in clean bandages. She was surly, moody, and short tempered. Kolya was sure that losing her tail affected her pride and vanity just as much as the pain. Knowing her he wasn't sure if it wasn't more so.   
  
Denzel was, as far as anyone could tell, he wouldn't let Katy examine him, perfectly fine. He watched everything with bland calm from the side. Occasionally he would ask a question, but mostly he watched in silence.  
  
Karis had gotten off with little in the way of injury although Katy admonished her for overusing her elemental powers and for allowing herself to be hit full force with an electric attack. The shy vaporeon, still so terrified of the bossy woman, nodded shamefaced taking the scolding to heart. Kolya couldn't figure her out. It was like she had two different personalities. There was the Karis who hung around meek and quiet bowing to others and letting herself be swayed. Then there was the cold-blooded, levelheaded warrior that came out to play during battle. He wasn't sure whether he had any right to be leery of the latter when he had a dark side lurking inside also. One he had yet to come to terms with. Hence the uncomfortable position he was in at the moment.  
  
"You have proved to be a very unique toy." Master purred, pleased, and Kolya tried not to flinch as the were-beast brush a clawed hand across his wounded shoulder, "I have never had possession of a berserker before. This should prove to be an interesting development."  
  
Kolya didn't reply. His skin tended to creep around the strange half-breed and his gut wrenched, but he wasn't going to cower like Karis or defer like Denzel. This beast was holding him against his will and using him like a weapon. He deserved no respect and was afforded none. Kolya reverted to tactics he had learned growing up deaf. Bits of his memory had been floating back to him over the last week. It was uncomfortable at best and down right mind-blowing at worst.  
  
He recalled flashes. His mother, a kind human man, a ralts, women, it was a jumble. Who were these people to him? Especially the one. She was prominent yet he couldn't recall a thing about her. Kolya also recalled places and other pokemon. Where and who? The memories were like a puzzle. One he hadn't the patience to piece together. The ragged recollections taunted and teased, promising relief. Yet all they gave him was a headache and more questions than answers.  
  
"Your shoulder," Master said suddenly drawing up close, "It heals well I hope?"  
  
Yes Master. Kolya answered. He knew that Master was well aware of his condition. He and Katy had held a length conversation in the hall that consisted of low voices.  
  
"Excellent." Master replied heartily and Kolya stared at the wall uninterested. The shaggy hybrid seated himself again, satisfied with his activities. Kolya wasn't quite sure what he had been looking for in the first place. Maybe assuring himself of Katy's words?   
  
The hybrid's cool eyes ran across Kolya's body slowly, "I always knew you would be worth something."  
  
Worth something. As in he was property. Not a living, breathing being. One who had feelings, relations, and emotions. Simply a useful piece of property like a toaster or a car. One didn't name toasters or get attached to them.  
  
"A new team member will be joining you at the end of this week."  
  
So why haven't you informed Damon? Why me? Am I your new little pet now? Kolya thought bitterly.  
  
"She is another umbreon. Hopeful a bit more traictable than the last one."  
  
Yes Master. Kolya intoned, not really paying attention.   
  
Now he was getting a vague inkling as to why no one really paid attention to him when he first came in. They were waiting. Waiting to see if he would make it. Tynan was probably the first of their team to be lost, but he wouldn't be the last. Kolya knew that Master would want Denzel back eventually. Despite the little eevee's stand offish nature he had seemed to take a liking to the younger espeon. Kolya thought of him as a caring big brother figure, one who took the time to explain the world and lend a hand during the confusion.  
  
He wondered what poor creature was before him. Who did he replace? Was that one especially close to Jo, is that why she's so bitter? Maybe Damon. He shook his head in a subconscious gesture and drew the attention of Master.  
  
"You disapprove?" The male inquired politely even though his tone was ice cold. The aura around him shifted dangerously.  
  
No. Kolya snapped. He didn't care. Didn't care if they brought in a new team mate. They would just die anyway.  
  
"No what?" Master practically purred in a silken tone. Kolya realized not only had he left off the customary honorific, he had also been unhelpful with no explanation. He had skidded onto very thin ice. Frozen water wasn't the strongest material know. He plunged into the icy water headfirst. "You seem to think that your abilities merit special treatment. Perhaps they do. You shall be given your own living space away from the others. You will see them at meals and during your training, no other times. Your special privledges will be in effect until the new fighter arrives, in which you will bunk with her."  
  
Kolya bowed his head secretly broken. Master always found the most appropriate ways to punish his team. Somehow this was relevant to his thought that Kolya didn't want a new member. What hurt the most is he needed to be around others. He couldn't be locked up. Not by himself… with himself. Introspect was fair more painful that Jo's ill-tempered barbs or Damon's heated sparks.  
  
Denzel appeared silently, as if he had been called. His chocolate eyes roamed over Kolya briefly before he bowed to Master awaiting his assignment.  
  
"You will take Reidar to your old quarters. He is not to associate with the team unless it is at mealtime or during training."  
  
"Understood Master." Denzel replied flatly showing no emotion, but with a pleasant expression. Kolya had noticed he did that whenever he was around the hybrid. Like his face was set that way, stiffened so he couldn't show any other expression.  
  
"Good. Leave." Master said waving his clawed hand before rising to his feet. His eyes didn't bother to seek their faces out before he strutted out the side door.  
  
The two eeveelutions walked in mute silence. The only noise was their blunt claws clicking against the tiles lightly.  
  
"You will like my old place." Denzel said sudden, perhaps to comfort him. Kolya didn't know what to make of this abrupt display.  
  
I suppose so. He replied.  
  
"It is not too big, but it is comfortable." Denzel continued, still not looking at him.  
  
What is wrong?  
  
The eevee hesitated before turning to face him. His face was crumpled into a concerned frown. Something Kolya had yet to see ever grace the brown fox-like creature's face. Usually Denzel was so… neutral.  
  
"It is located right next to Master's rooms. I am afraid you will get yourself in trouble if you stay there. As for the one who is to share it with you… I do not know her. She was acquired from a trainer, like yourself. It makes me nervous." For the eevee to admit that he must be more than nervous. Kolya started wonder what was so special about this umbreon that they would steal her from a trainer. Or did they?  
  
Growling lightly at himself he decided he was tired of all this internal thought. He didn't use to think so much about things.   
  
"Well, I suppose I shall have to tell the others." Denzel said heavily. He didn't look thrilled at that prospect and Kolya wondered why. As if the eevee had heard his train of thought Denzel answered, unexpectedly, "They do like you. Even Jyotika, although, your loss of temper makes her far more wary around you now. No one knows what to make of you to be honest."  
  
They told you that? Kolya asked, confused. They started walking again keeping an easy pace.  
  
"No." Denzel gave a short laugh, "I am some what of an empath, and very intuitive. It aids me in battle, but it also has its uses outside as well."  
  
Kolya chewed this over slightly before storing it for further dissection. What he didn't understand was why the eevee chose now to be so chatty. Unless what he was facing was far worse than the light face Denzel was putting on it.  
  
"Here we are." Denzel announced. By then they had walked to the other side of the compound. The clinic was closer than the team's living quarters. It really was as far away as one could get. Did Master truly despise them that much? To make his living quarters at the furthest corner from theirs?  
  
The room was small and furnished simply, but comfortably. The colors were muted neutrals mixed with dull golds and coppers. Denzel gave a small, apologetic smile and Kolya assumed that he had decorated it himself.  
  
It was a stark contrast from his previous room. Before it had been bright violets mixed with a sunset of colors. Kolya had never bothered to change it, thinking it didn't matter. This muted room attested to the fact that it did. That he really liked the bright, wild design of his old room.  
  
"You can find your way back." Denzel almost seemed to ask, although it came out like a statement. Kolya nodded. "Anyway, do not go in that door. It leads to Master's rooms. Your bedding is off to the side, in that corner over there. We will see you at dinner then."  
  
Thank you. Kolya said suddenly earning a curious glance. Thank you wasn't something that was said out loud very often. Especially from the rather silent espeon, For telling me all of that information. It will give me some things… things to think about.  
  
Other than yourself you mean? He questioned himself.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
A/N: And EEEP, that was my last pre-made chapter. Shoot. This will be updated once a week from now on, sorry. I just can't keep up with all my fics at the same time, especially since it's the holidays (that means MORE work).  
  
Three A's, two C's, and PDBF: Maybe he's just messed up period? Hehe, no, his puppyhood (?) did a number on his mentality O__O And being deaf didn't help. Writing boards are ev- good, very good. *stares vengefully at hers* BSR, you're a pain.  
  
Pheonix Rising: Beserk, nuts, very similiar. You may have Tynan now, I don't need him anymore ^^;; *hopes others won't expect Damon or Denzel to be killed off so they can have him* You can write him into your stories if you'd like, just give me a bit of credit, that's all I ask ^^;; *makes mental note to read new chapter*  
  
Coffee Luv: I have Todd and Richie, they were cloned. I think Todd was the original O.o but I'm not sure. I loved using them to play pokemon Stadium mini-games against my brother. I kick butt at the eevee game! *pats back, careful not to get snapped at* It will be okay ^^  
  
Paladin Dragoon: I'm none too nice to my characters sometimes O__O;; Thankies about the battle scene, and no problem.   
  
Melchior the Mewthree: She ^^ Glad it helped with writer's block *shakes sharp stick at WB threatening*. It's been bothering me too. I find reading other people's stuff helps, oh, and Evanescense too ^^; Altho it's so dark O.o Evita works well too. *is music origented* The vees are cute ~.^ I'll see what I can do. 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen   
  
Kolya paced the room annoyed and nervous at the same time. Master had promised that his new roommate would arrive, but she had yet to appear. The logical side of him pointed out bluntly that the day wasn't over yet. There were still a few hours left. And so what if she didn't show up on time?  
  
Dinner had been eerily silent with everyone avoiding his eyes. They knew his new status was a punishment, but they didn't know what he had done to deserve it. He could tell they asked themselves what he had done and he was sure they spoke of it among themselves. He only hoped Denzel kept things from being too wildly speculated at.  
  
When the door creaked open he whirled only to start into the startled eyes of Karis. The vaporeon collected herself before sliding in. Giving an apologetic smile she looked around mutely.  
  
You shouldn't be here. Kolya said lowly.  
  
She turns towards him and said simply, "I know."  
  
So why are you? He pressed.  
  
"I wanted to see if our new team member came yet. I wasn't supposed to be in the medical lab with Damon when you came either. Usually I get to the new one before the others, to assure them. Damon just got there first. That's okay, you're tough." She prattled pacing around the room with slow strides.  
  
She certain was so odd and different. Everyone else waited until they were sure their friendship could last more than a week and she rushed up to make new friends the instant they got there. It didn't make sense. Why would she bother? He was sure most of them died fairly soon after being introduced. He had been thrown into battle after a mere week of training after all.  
  
Why? Kolya asked and she faced him seriously, "Why not? I have been here my whole life. The only one on the team that has been here longer than I have is Jo. She was a lot different back then. She had a trainer once. A mate and some pups. Even when I first came she was pleasant and helpful. It was only over time that she became bitter. I think it took awhile for it to sink in she was under a death sentence. That her throat would be torn out in a fight, or she would be frozen solid then shattered. I never had any ideas that what I was in was anything other than fights. I suppose that's why I can let go so easily. Damon came after me, then Tynan. You don't have any idea of how many others." She shook her head regretfully, "Neither do I. I can't always remember all their faces or names."  
  
Just how long had they been here? He had never asked. He was almost afraid to.  
  
How long…? He couldn't finish, but he managed to hold her eyes. She stared back pensive, not offended in the slightest.  
  
Settling in a corner where she was out of sight from the door she finally answered after a few minutes silence, "My fifth birthday was a few months again. So about four and a half years."  
  
The sat in silence together each with their own thoughts.  
  
The door creaked open, this time somewhat slower. A petite, black face appeared around the wood. The umbreon's golden eyes slid around nervously before latching on Karis. The vaporeon had risen with a large, friendly smile.  
  
The umbreon shot into the room and the door slammed behind her. She looked indignant, terrified, and annoyed all at the same time. No mean feat. Subconsciously she sidled up against the wall to protect her flanks. Her bushy tail was bristled and the hair on the back of her neck and shoulder blades were raised.  
  
"Hello, my name is Karis. What's yours?" Karis said, making no move forward, but giving another encouraging smile. "This is Reidar."  
  
The umbreon eyed them with wary distaste before speaking in a low voice, "Spies? Doing your filthy master's bidding? You can tell him to do the world a favor and drink some arsenic."  
  
Kolya almost choked on the laugh that tore from his throat. Karis looked at him with a funny expression and he realized he had probably never in his life laughed at anything. Especially not out loud. Maybe some of his companions' habits were rubbing off on him. Strangely the idea frightened him. He didn't want to lose himself to some outside force, even by accident. Then again, he had always been so serious and dour. Perhaps he should, as Jo chided constantly, 'lighten up'.  
  
Perhaps you could feed it to him then? Kolya said, dead serious. He had never considered going after Master before, but the idea was appealing once laid out on the table.  
  
Kolya said, dead serious. He had never considered going after Master before, but the idea was appealing once laid out on the table.  
  
The female edged towards Karis to put the vaporeon between them. "Is you're friend sane?"  
  
Karis gave another reassuring smile and explained, "Reidar doesn't like Master anymore than you seem to. He'll be your room mate, but you'll meet everyone else tomorrow at breakfast."  
  
She sat down and cocked her sleek head, "I am called Umay. Where is my trainer?"  
  
Karis nudged him, "Reidar, quit being so mean."  
  
"What do you mean?" Umay asked, "About my trainer that is."  
  
"You're here now I guess. You're Master's now."  
  
Umay scowled and said distinctly, "Chris is my trainer, not your filthy Master. Chris will seek me out."  
  
"Jo said the same thing." Karis murmered to herself.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Joeyz girl: You're a very dedicated reader and I'm so glad to have you! Iso *evil laugh * More on Umay next chapter. Est. a character and all. Sorry, he had to die O.o  
  
Paladin Dragoon: Sweet. I'm on my vacation now ;) Hehe, yeah, a syndicate is a good analogy. Whoever said Master was humane?  
  
Pheonix Rising: ^__^ Good to know. Don't tick him off now Raven. I can't guarrentee his behavior O__O  
  
Melchior the Mewthree: Don't worry about it. I would probably make a better guy anyhow. It's not in my profile * nervous glance * Too many stalkers X.X I just put up worthless info and stuff about my stories ^.~ I do have plans for her *evil grin *. Yup, listening to Whisper right now :D Linkin Park's okay, not my style I guess.  
  
Coffee Luv: I probably have too many of her songs O.o and they do things to me. Coffee is good. Teera misu is good *drool*. I couldn't do without an Umby, now could I? It's a law or something. All fics must have an Umby. 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen  
  
Umay was looking at Jo half defiant and half unsure of herself. Her luminous golden eyes were locked on the larger flareon, but she neither retreated nor made any threatening moves.  
  
"I just want to know how you did that! It's not that hard a question. Are you sure your brains aren't rattled?" Jo snapped, rolling her eyes and sitting down with a heavy thump. Her tail still was fairly naked, with only peach fuzz covering of frizzy yellow. The skin was still discolored and most of the nerve endings were so crispy that she probably would never have much feeling.  
  
"I told you," Umay snapped back, fully ready to take this argument to the next level with her temper, "I'm not going to tell you!"  
  
This didn't settle well with Jo. The fire type snarled pushily, she was used to getting her way, or at least answers. The fact that this new member, being female didn't help either Kolya thought to himself, was presumptuous enough to think that she didn't have to tell. Well, it was probably rubbing the older eon raw with annoyance. To have such an ego.  
  
Damon tried instead. He had adopted his 'I'm the Leader Here' tone, but managed to keep it out of his language. The first thing the slight dark type had insisted on was that no one spoke improperly when addressing her. An odd request, but one Kolya didn't have trouble complying with. Neither did Denzel or Karis who never said such things anyway. Unfortunately, the two most volatile members did seem to be rather attached to their speech patterns.  
  
The odd thing about the umbreon, despite her firm temper, was that she was usually quiet and alone. Kolya could remember doing the same thing, so maybe she would come around. Yet it seemed to be in her nature to be apart from others. Just like Tynan. He wondered if it was a trait that dark types assumed after they evolved.  
  
"We need to know if you are a liability because of this condition. It endangers the team to with hold such important information." Damon growled, stalking around. His toes had healed crookedly, but aside from looking odd they didn't hinder or hurt him. The dent in his face made him look even harder, which usually was confirmed when he opened his mouth. Usually. Right now, the patient glare he was being given wasn't sitting any better with the jolteon than it had with Jo.  
  
"Fine," She sighed softly, "No, it doesn't affect me except at certain times of the month. It has to do with an old injury I sustained as an eevee. It never healed properly, even with all the care I was given."  
  
Before Damon could go on Denzel stepped in politely. Kolya was sure that the umbreon felt they were all closing in and ganging up on her the way they were taking turns. He had distanced himself slightly, as usual, and was leaning against the wall. He never had anything to add during the meetings, but it was usually keenly interesting to listen to.  
  
"I suppose these times correspond to your lady times?"  
  
She snorted and Jo rolled her eyes brashly, "Lady times my ass. How about that bloody hell of a time that tears out your innards, giving you cramps so bad you're doubled over?"  
  
Kolya wasn't sure what they were referring to and his puzzlement must have shown.  
  
"Jyotika, that is hardly polite to say in front of several males." Denzel reminded cheerfully. He inclined his head to Damon who was pretending he hadn't heard, and Kolya who was utterly clueless.  
  
"You can tell me if you'd like, that way everyone doesn't have to know. I'll make sure you don't do any heavy fighting then." Karis offered and Umay looked utterly relieved. The two had become fast friends within the short few days that their new teammate had been around. Jo was more on the fringe, probably still waiting for the first battle before extending any welcome.  
  
Damon shook his head and changed the subject, "Since we all healed well enough, and Tynan has been replace, we have been booked for battle in two days. This one will take place in the early morning. The team is making its debut so I don't know jack about them."  
  
"Great, so we can wipe the floor with their sorry asses." Jo shook her head.  
  
"I do not know. Underestimating an opposition is far from wise." Denzel cautioned. Karis nodded in agreement. "Perhaps they are a new team of rookies, however, I would guess they have fought on the circuit before. Either the individuals' old teams were cut down leaving them an only survivor, or they were transfer such as Tynan was."  
  
"I agree, we don't know what the f-… what to expect." Damon nodded grimly. Karis giggled as his almost slip and Jo snorted at his sudden urge for discretion and proper manners.  
  
"We'll take it like always." Karis supplied easily, a trace of her battle mode showing through her smile. "That's the way it is I guess."  
  
That seemed to end the conversation and the six stood with their thoughts.  
  
It could be an easy, pushover team, but they have to have at least one all-star. You just didn't go into battle without fighters. That was throwing your money to the wind and your property to the blooded killers. There was no justification in what they did. There were choices, Kolya had come to realize over the last few days locked up with himself, they didn't have to fight for nothing.  
  
One could argue that they fought because they had to, that they were slaves. But even as slaves they had choice, although crippling an opponent rather than killing them outright was hardly a kind act. And they were expected to fight until they could fight no more. Hesitation earned a premature trip to Hell.  
  
Then again, death was another option. Not one Kolya particularly liked. Being alone with his thoughts was hardly new, but having no one around and nothing else to do, they tended to go far deeper into things than he'd like. He'd never considered these things before and he was starting to wonder just how much pondering Denzel did before he opened his mouth on a subject.  
  
"Hey, are you always so silent, it's almost like you aren't here at all." Umay offered and settled down beside him.  
  
She trusted him more than any of the others. Except maybe Karis. He supposed that was because of his abrupt laughter on the evening they met, or maybe because they shared a room. He was always aloof, yet polite.  
  
*I listen.* He offered, still paying half a mind to the conversation that had struck up between Denzel and Damon.  
  
"Listening is good. Aren't these guys your friends though? It seems that way at least. Or are you just teammates?"  
  
Rather than admit that the strange, ragtag group he had found himself with felt more like family than anything else, he agreed, *Both.*  
  
"I suppose they're decent enough. I miss my old team though, and my sister. She's a flareon like Jo." Umay said, opening up for the first time.   
  
Karis, as curious as always, had pressed for details about life with a trainer and seeing the wide world. She hadn't gotten much of an answer, and being sensitive to others' feelings, she dropped the issue almost entirely.  
  
*You miss them.*  
  
"Absolutely. Chris, he was the best trainer any pokemon could ask for. We'd already blown through seven gyms. Toasted them." Umay said with a satisfied smile, "But these people stole me while we were in the back at the Pokemon Center. I don't know what happened to everyone else."  
  
*I'm sorry.*  
  
"Not your fault, don't worry about it." She said dismissively. By then everyone was looking at her, waiting. It wasn't often they had new things to hear about the outside world. They were all curious, even if they didn't show it.  
  
"Go on, what was it like?" Karis pleaded from her spot next to Jo. The older flareon was looking just as interested.  
  
"Well, I was born in a family of one brother and one sister. Our mother was taken away at a very young age, sickness I think. A nice professor took care of us after that. Silia and I got along just fine, but our brother, he was a bit weird. That's okay, it was a good place to grow up in. Plenty of other pokemon to play with and lots of space to run amok on."  
  
Kolya leaned back a bit to listen. It was odd, but flashes of images and pictures kept dogging his mind as she spoke.  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Well, the professor we lived with annually sent out a handful of trainers from their small town. Because Silia and I were old enough to go and so well mannered, we were chosen. But one of the children broke their arm and couldn't come. When Chris came along the professor insisted that he take both of us." She sighed sadly and her nose twitched, "Silia and I were so close back then."  
  
"Oh, I never had a sister." Karis considered and Jo bopped her on the head saying heartening, "What do you call me? Sure we're not related and all that shit, but they say blood is thicker than water, and we've been drenched in quite enough blood I think."  
  
Umay blinked, not quite understanding, but Denzel nodded and agreed, "Our group is far closer than most families."  
  
*Go on.* Kolya said, the images having receded. Maybe he was just really hungry, he hadn't eaten much at breakfast and they had been training fairly hard.  
  
"Silia and I were together a lot, but when Chris start catching other pokemon we made separate friends I guess. Part of growing up and getting out in the world? One day she met a guy and you know the story I'm sure. So Chris traded her to the guy's trainer. I haven't seen her since. We were supposed to meet up in that last town."  
  
"But what about your brother? Don't you know what happened to him?" Karis asked, eagerly soaking up every detail, even as scare as they were.  
  
Umay's head jerked up, startled and she shook her head, "Kolya? I haven't seen him since Chris took us."  
  
A/N: So sorry! Anyway, I'm almost finished with this. It has to come to a premature end due to the fact I start college in less than a week . I haven't been to school in a year and a half. Won't this be great fun? Pfft, yeah right.  
  
Joeyz girl: Or sort of long? 5-7 pages is an average chapter for me, but one of my fics has chapters than are 11-16 X_X;; Content helps. Money is excellent, I'd like more! I already spent my $50 on manga ^^;;; I'm partically sitting there waiting to pounce on the next issue of Samurai Kyo Deeper -__-' I need a life. Christmas was fun with all the fam. Glad I don't have to see all of them for another few years.  
  
Melchior the Mewthree: Hehe, it wasn't that I didn't want to work on it. It was because I kept sneaking into the computer room, being caught, and dragged out by my ear -__-' Stupid brother, he tattled :P Maybe I don't like enough cuteness for a 19 yr old gal ^^;;; I love My Immortal. Good music. Master will be explained soon.  
  
Three A's, two C's, and PDBF: Some of them, hehe. *beckons Alex closer and whispers* I'll tell you a secret, babynames dot com is great! Actually, all of them have specific means. Tynan meant darkness, Karis means graceful, Kolya/Reidar means warrior, Umay means hope.  
  
Coffee Luv: O__O there was a reunion, but maybe not the one you suspected.  
  
Pheonix Rising: Grr, not like he says anything important. I'll fix that... later. I'm getting hungry and I've been working on answering reviews for an hour now X_X Indigestion for the poor draggies.   
  
Paladin Dragoon: Yes, I should do a serious one- I mean, NO. No more fics, no more ideas. School... school work... Not working -__-' My muse will be busted, finishing two stories this week.  
  
The Golden Persimmon  
  
CeeCee: Stuffing poor RK into it maybe ^__^ I'm good at stuffing characters into roles. Sorry you died, I think I might have to do the same... for awhile anyway. 


End file.
